Cambio en mi Vida
by lauriitta01
Summary: Ese chico de cabello oscuro es un poco misterioso, pero no deja de atraerme -Hinata...crees en lo sobrenatural-porque no...Después de ese extraño encuentro, una mordida, sangre y ojos rojos ...los Vampiros no son nada raro
1. Chapter 1

HoOoOOoLa….

Aquí vengo con este fic…que es casi como mi bebe, ya que fue el primero que escribí, ya lo había terminado de publicar con anterioridad en con el nombre de usuario **Lauriita01 **sin embargo algo sucedió en la pagina y me borro la historia, ahora la estoy re subiendo con el nombre de usuario **Lauritta02 **

En fin….sin darle tantos rodeos….los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, sino al mejor, al único a Masashi Kishimoto Sama! XD…si fueran mios ya hubiera explotado a Kabuto con un Boom de Deidara XP

Disfruten!

...

Una vez leyendo un libro, vi una frase que en ese momento no entendí mucho, sin embargo, en la situación en la que me encuentro actualmente, me da para comprenderla perfectamente

"_El infierno_ está todo en esta palabra: _soledad_"

En este momento me encuentro en mi oscura y solitaria habitación, revolcándome en mi tristeza, todo en mi vida ha sido un constante sufrir, mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años después del nacimiento de mi hermana menor, mi padre me odia y aun no comprendo porque, mi hermana simplemente me ignora y actualmente me acabo de enterar que mi novio me engañaba con mi mejor amiga, aunque no creo que sea tanto mi amiga.

Que patética me tengo que ver en este momento, tirada en el piso con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años y voy al instituto público de Konoha que es uno de los mejores en toda la ciudad. Después de una pésima noche, decido levantarme, hoy comienza un nuevo semestre de estudio, lo único que espero es que no me toque en el mismo salón que ellos. Me coloco unos jean azul claro, una blusa magenta de tiras con encaje como decoración y unas sandalias bajas, después de cambiarme me dirijo al espejo a peinarme, cuando veo mi reflejo pienso en lo poco bonita que soy, mi piel es casi tan blanca como la nieve, mis ojos son gris claros tanto que parecen blancos, mi cuerpo lo considero normal aunque mi "ex-novio" decía que tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, creo que lo único que me gusta es mi cabello, que es negro con leves tonalidades azuladas y muy largo tanto que me llega a la espalda baja.

Me dirijo a las salida y me despido de "mi familia" como siempre siendo ignorada. Cuando llego al instituto busco mi horario y mi salón y ruego por qué no me toque en el mismo que ellos, cuando llego al aula me doy cuenta que le mundo está en mi contra… allí están Naruto y Sakura besándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, por un instante me ven, pero decido ignorarlos.

Me siento en el extremo más alejado del salón, rápidamente se llena el aula, a mi izquierda se sentó un chico castaño y se le notaba preocupado por algo y a mi derecha un chico con cabello oscuro y traía una chaqueta que le tapaba parte de su cara, es decir su boca y parte de su nariz y unos lentes oscuros

-Hey- me llamó el castaño- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka- me dijo con efusividad, recordándome un poco a Naruto

-un gusto Hinata Hyuga- conteste con una sonrisa

-oye Hinata-chan- dijo el con demasiada confianza mi nombre- el rarito que esta a tu otro lado se llama Shino Aburame

-un gusto - le dije al otro chico igualmente con una sonrisa

-igual- contesto el chico misterioso- y no soy raro OK- dijo el dirigiéndole aparentemente la mirada a Kiba, ya que con aquellos lentes no pude descifrarlo bien

- si si como digas- dijo el castaño con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia

-Kiba creo que es mejor que te calles o quieres que tu primer día sea muy malo- dijo el de lentes con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-jeje creo que mejor me callo- dijo Kiba mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo

Comenzamos a reír, estos chicos son realmente divertidos, después de un rato tuvimos que hacer silencio por el comienzo de la clase. De pronto la mochila de Kiba se empezó a mover y apareció un perrito pequeño que ladro y el salón quedo en completo silencio, en ese momento Kiba se levanto dijo que iba al baño y salió corriendo del salón...todos en el salón quedaron realmente sorprendidos y confundidos por la acción de Kiba y comenzaron a reír. La clase concurrió normal y al finalizar las clases para ir al receso dos personas se me acercaron, las que menos me quería topar hoy

…ahhhh porque a mí, mundo no me odies tanto- me gritaba internamente

-Hinata podemos hablar - dijo Naruto con una expresión seria en su rostro, muy poco normal en el

-si Hina podemos- dijo melosamente Sakura, con una sonrisa muy poco sincera

-y-yo...- comencé a decir tartamudeando más de lo normal, Kami que alguien me ayude ahora


	2. Mi querido padre observada

HoOoOOoLa….

En fin….sin darle tantos rodeos….los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, sino al mejor, al único a Masashi Kishimoto Sama! XD…si fueran mios A Sakura se le caería el cabello de tanto químico que usa para tener el pelo rosa XP XD XP

Disfruten!

...

Y allí estaba yo, como en el viejo oeste frente a mi enemigo, esperando quien disparaba primero…pero una voz estridente resonó en el lugar

-Hinata apúrate que la cafetería se va a llenar - grito Kiba desde la puerta, en ese momento di un suspiro de alivio… por dios le voy a armar un altar por esto

-si ya voy- le respondí a Kiba que se encontraba en la puerta- nos vemos luego Naruto, Sakura- dije despidiéndome mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-pero...- trató de quejarse el rubio, pero lo deje a medio hablar y literalmente salí corriendo hacia el patio con Kiba de mi lado, cuando nos detuvimos gire a mi lado

-gracias Kiba te lo agradezco muchísimo- le agradecí de todo corazón al castaño

-jeje no te preocupes- rió el con despreocupación- pero si tienes algún problema con ellos es mejor que los enfrentes y termines con eso

-ya lo sé, pero ahorita no quiero hablar con ellos- dije un poco cabizbaja

- aunque realmente te veías apurada allí jeje -dijo Kiba entre risas

-kiba no te rías de mi - le dije haciendo un puchero - oye y el perrito donde lo dejaste- pregunte interesada

-uh? ah! Akamaru- gritó- ya voy por ti, espero que el casillero tenga ventilación- y diciendo esto se fue corriendo, de verdad que este chico es muy gracioso.

Después del receso seguimos con las clases, pero me fije en que "ellos" no me quitaban la mirada de encima, la verdad no me interesaba en lo más mínimo que me querían decir, tal vez sería algo como "nunca me interesaste" o "te use" y la verdad no quería oír eso. Por fin las clases terminaron, en la puerta de la salida Shino y Kiba me esperaban

-oye Hina ¿dónde vives? ¿Te acompañamos?- preguntó el castaño con insistencia la verdad Kiba era muy confianzudo, pero quizás era esa parte de el la que me agradaba

- yo vivo en el norte- conteste

-así que eres una niña mimada eh?- dijo Kiba en tono burlón

-no lo creo - dije en un murmullo

-no podremos acompañarte, nosotros vivimos al sur-dijo Shino con su habitual expresión desconocida para mí por sus ropajes

-no importa- dije con una sonrisa- nos vemos mañana

-si- dijeron los dos y nos despedimos.

La verdad no me apetecía llegar a casa tan temprano, así que me quede paseando por un nuevo centro comercial, pero desde que llegué a aquel sitio sentía como si me estuvieran siguiendo

-Hinata estas paranoica-me dije. Después de un rato decidí que ya era prudente regresar a casa. Cuando llegue a casa casi pude sentir como la alegría que sentía me era absorbida, en eso se me acerca una empleada y me avisa que mi padre me espera en su despacho.

-puedo pasar- pregunté luego de tocar la puerta que me separaba de aquella habitacion

-sigue- me dijo fríamente, así era su actitud para mi, duro, frio y seco

-padre- dije con un poco de sumisión- de que quería hablarme

-Hinata como van tus clases de violín- dijo sin siquiera mirarme - tu tutora me ha informado que no has progresado mucho

- c-con t-todo respeto p-padre, c-creo que no s-soy lo suficientemente a-apta p-para e-ese instrumento - porque tenia que aparecer mi estúpido tartamudeo en el peor momento posible

-¡no tartamudees!- gritó él mientras se levantaba de su asiento- me sacas de quicio, tú no eres lo sufrientemente apta para nada, eres una inútil, una…

-¡ya basta!-grite harta de todo lo que el me decía- ya...basta padre

-que insolente, retírate de mi vista

Cuando salí de ese despacho corrí hacia la calle, no me fije por donde iba, simplemente corría, cuando me detuve estaba en un parque, al parecer abandonado, estaba muy oscuro, pero no me importo, me senté en una banca a mirar las estrellas, de pronto vino a mí un recuerdo en ese parque, mi madre solía traerme cuando éramos una familia feliz.

FLASHBACK

-mira mami, llego muy alto, voy a volar por el columpio ji ji

-Hinata por favor con cuidado si, no te hagas daño- decía mi madre preocupada

-Miyami cálmate…déjala que se divierta un rato -dijo mi padre con tranquilidad

-está bien-dijo ella con desgano

-nada le va a pasar mientras estemos los dos aquí- dijo mi padre para calmarla

-auch mami me caí del columpio y me sale algo rojo- lloré cuando me cai de aquel juego

-ahh- gritó mi madre mientras corria hasta mi

-miyami calmate, es solo un rasponcito- decía mi padre para tranquilizarla

-...1,2,3 ya estoy calmada ven para ver tu rodilla

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Creo que en toda mi vida mis primeros cinco años fueron los más felices que he vivido,y ahora ¿que me quedaba? Estoy aquí sola en este parque oscuro...aunque siento como si alguien me estuviera observando a través de la oscuridad...


	3. Quien eres

Espero y les guste el fic….n_n

Bueeeno y sin sin darle tantas vueltas ¬¬ ….los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, sino al mejor, a Masashi Kishimoto Sama! …si fueran mios ya hubiera saciado la curiosidad de saber como es el rostro de Kakashi Sensei XD XD

Disfruten! XP

...

A pesar de esa sensación, seguí recordando aquellos momentos felices de mi infancia, muchos dirán que es difícil recordar cosas de cuando eres pequeño, pero eso nunca ha sido un problema para mí. De improvisto llego a mí el recuerdo del día en que Naruto me pidió que saliéramos… ya casi lo había olvidado

FLASHBACK

Había sido uno de esos días normales en los que solo me dedicaba a observar a Naruto desde la distancia, para ser sincera ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener algo con él.

Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron me dirigí a la salida del instituto en compañía de Sakura, y de un momento a otro Naruto se nos acercó agitado, al parecer había estado corriendo para alcanzarnos.

-Hinata- llamó el rubio luego de recuperar el aliento, ante este llamado me quede un poco estática

-si Naruto- contesté al fin

-me gustaría decirte algo- decía él mientras se rascaba la nuca

-claro, dime- dije. Mientras esperaba sus palabras

-veras pues yo..eh – decía él con duda- me gustaría que saliéramos juntos

-ehh- fue lo único que salió de mi, en verdad estaba Naruto pidiéndome que fuera su…novia!

-si como novios- finalizó con una sonrisa

-QUE! -gritamos Sakura y yo al tiempo

-entonces que dices- dijo el esperando mi respuesta

-e-eto yo ehh si, por supuesto, claro- dije balbuceando

-entonces nos vemos mañana Hina-chan

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora que lo analizo mejor, su declaración fue tan seca y sin emoción de su parte, igual que toda nuestra relación que duro tres meses, pero en fin, supongo que la única enamorada y ciega era yo, al final él solo me uso para llegar a Sakura...

-de verdad soy tan patética, ni siquiera debería existir- me dije en un murmullo

-yo no creo eso - dijo una voz, sorprendiéndome en el acto, todo este tiempo pensé que estaba sola en aquel parque, moví mi cabeza en busca de la persona que había hablado, fue cuando alce la vista, y vi lo que era, al parecer, un joven sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba ver su rostro

-¿quién está allí?- pregunte con nerviosismo, pero nadie contestó -respóndame si

-hmp no creo que debas tratarte así- dijo el joven dejándome sorprendida ante sus palabras- ustedes son tan débiles-esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, lo que me dejó un poco confundida

-gracias por intentar animarme- dije un poco más calmada

-no era eso lo que intentaba- esas palabras me dejaron un poco desconcertada- solo creo que todos tienen un propósito para existir

-puede que tengas razón...pero entonces cual es mi propósito?- dije razonando las palabras del chico

-y yo porque tendría que saberlo- me contesto con voz fría, que me recordó un poco a mi padre

-es cierto, porque deberías- me dije en un murmullo- supongo que tengo que descubrir cuál es el mío

-no supongas, tienes que hacerlo, o si no tu vida estará vacía- contestó el joven- un propósito es tu razón de existir

-pues mi vida ya lo está- dije con un poco de tristeza, en ese momento sentí su mirada sobre mi- no me prestes mucha atención- dije para salir del paso-mucho gusto Hinata Hyuga

-hmp- eso fue todo lo que escuché de el

-creo que ahora deberías decir el tuyo

-hmp…mi nombre es Sas...- pero no pudo terminar porque alguien interrumpió el momento

-señorita Hinata – se escuchó cerca, era la empleada de mi casa- su padre desea que regrese de inmediato, por favor acompáñeme- dijo la chica un poco agitada, al parecer llevaba rato buscándome

-si -le respondí a la empleada- ..etto yo me voy...- dije dirigiéndome al chico, pero ya no había nadie.

Durante el camino a casa medite sus palabras, de verdad cual era mi propósito en la vida, entonces recordé que al final no me había dicho su nombre, quien era él, la duda y la curiosidad me carcomían por dentro.

Después de este encuentro iba al parque casi diario con la esperanza de encontrarlo, también me quedaba mucho tiempo caminando en el, pero no sabía cómo era él, ni su nombre, y de esa forma seria una tarea imposible.

Ya casi había pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro, y había decidido dejar de ir al parque, aunque aun tenía curiosidad de saber quién era ese chico. Esa mañana me levante y me dirigí al instituto como todos los días, y me encontré con Kiba en la entrada

-Buenos días Hinata!-dijo gritando como todos los días

-buenos días Kiba- contesté al saludo con una sonrisa - ya te he dicho que no hay necesidad de gritar

-bah...no importa- dijo el con un gesto restándole importancia al asunto

-Kiba y como esta Akamaru- le pregunté por su mascota, que era el cachorrito que trajo el primer día

-está muy triste porque no lo puedo traer al Insti- dijo desanimado, Kiba le tiene un amor casi exagerado a ese cachorro

-otra vez llorando por tu estúpido perro - dijo Shino llegando de pronto

-Hey! no le digas estúpido

-pero si es un perro estúpido, igual que el dueño- dijo Shino con su voz trémula

-por favor cálmense los dos- dije tratando de apaciguar los ánimos. Así empiezo cada mañana de clases, pensé, soltando un suspiro.

Después del timbre entramos a clases, después de un rato, cuando todos estuvimos organizados en el salón, llegó el profesor con su infaltable cigarrillo. Aun no me explico cómo es que permiten eso

-bueno ya que fui elegido su tutor de grupo, voy a elegir sus asientos en el salón de clases- dijo el maestro mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo

-QUE! - gritamos todos, no quería que me separaran de Shino y Kiba

-no me interesan sus opiniones yo hago lo que se me da la gana - dijo con cara despreocupada mientras botaba el humo por la boca- ahh si por cierto tenemos un nuevo estudiante en este curso, sigue y preséntate

-hmp...mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

….

WiIIiIiIi XD

Espero ke les haya gustadooooooo ya sabesnnnn el alimento y afecto de un escritor son los reviews!

Nos leemos pronto prontoooo n_n


	4. Te conozco?

HoOooOlA…

aKi con otro capitulo de esta historia…espero ke les haya gustado

agradezco muxo los reviews que dejaron…graxias por apoyar este proyecto n_n

y sin tantas vueltas…los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto Sensei! XP XD…si fueran mios ya le hubiera quitado ese abrigo a Shino para ver como es su rostro XP

Disfruten! XP

...

.

.

Había estado tan ida, analizando la posibilidad de que podría separarme de mis nuevos amigos que no me percate de una nueva presencia en el salón, hasta que escuché los murmullos por parte de las chicas del salón, me dio un poco de curiosidad saber que era de lo que tanto murmuraban, así que decidí levantar la vista, y vi entonces allí enfrente un joven alto, casi tan pálido como yo, de cabello azabache, ojos negros como noches sin luna, y al parecer de buen cuerpo. Durante un instante me quede viéndolo embobada, pero reaccione rápidamente y me fije que todas las chicas lo miraban fijamente incluida Sakura.

.

-bueno..- interrumpió el profesor mientras le daba una nueva calada a su cigarro- ahora que se presentó, vamos a elegir sus sitios. Asi transcurrió una parte de la mañana, y la verdad a mi no me pudo ir peor, mi sitio estaba en la segunda hilera, y me toco al chico nuevo, Sasuke de un lado, a Sakura del otro y a Naruto demasiado cerca, por lo menos Kiba y Shino quedaron detrás de mi, así me sentía mejor. Cuando llego el receso Kiba y Shino se encontraban esperándome en la puerta mientras yo terminaba de recoger mis útiles.

.

-Hina, cuando termines de recoger tus cosas nos vemos en la cafetería- me gritó Kiba desde la puerta del salón

-si chicos, allá nos vemos- contesté y vi como se retiraba en compañía de Shino. Cuando estaba por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería alguien me llamó

-como es tu nombre- cuando voltee me encontré con el chico nuevo

-eh? Sasuke-san eres tú,- conteste luego de percatarme de que era él- mi nombre es Hinata- dije contestando a su pregunta

-hmp ¿cómo seguiste?- me preguntó, dejándome un poco confusa

-eh, disculpa como seguí de qué?- pregunté esperando que me aclarara el asunto

-...aquel día-dijo el de forma pausada-...en el parque- cuando dijo eso, sentí como toda la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro, para ese entonces ya debo de tener el rostro tan rojo como un tomate, entonces el chico de ese dia era el

-¿eras tú?- pregunté inconscientemente

-hmp- exclamó su hasta este momento usual monosílabo…que no sabe decir otra cosa, aunque tome eso como un si

-yo te estuve buscando por esos días para agradecerte

-agradecerme qué?- me preguntó de forma seca

-el que me hicieras reaccionar y no rendirme- le conteste con una sonrisa, sin embargo no contestó nada e hizo un silencio frustrante -tendrias que decir "de nada"

-por que lo haría- contraatacó con una pregunta, de verdad hablar con este chico es un poco difícil

-espero que eso sea un "las acepto"

-pues...- comenzó a decir el pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

-hola!- se oyó un grito femenino -mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun

-no me interesa hablar contigo- contesto indiferente y de forma seca

-oye tu, quien te crees para tratarme así- contestó ella enojada

-vámonos Hinata- dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y abandonábamos aquel pasillo, cuando me tomó de la manó me sorprendí mucho, creo que en ese momento me habré puesto como un tomate.

-h-hai- dije nerviosa. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería el aun me agarraba la mano y cuando lo notó me soltó bruscamente

-Sasuke-san tiene hambre?- le pregunté al ver su mirada fija en mi

- no, no tengo- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi- nos vemos- fue todo lo que tras dejarme atrás.

.

.

.

.

Después del receso Sasuke no entro a clases, me preocupé un poco al pensar que quizás tuvo un mal día, al terminar las clases me dirigí a la salida del Instituto}

-adiós Hina-chan!- me grito Kiba desde la salida

-adiós Kiba, me saludas a Akamaru- dije a modo de despedida

.

.

.

Después de despedirme de kiba, me quede pensando en lo que le habría sucedido a Sasuke para que se fuera temprano de la escuela...pero alguien me saca de mis pensamientos.

-whao Hinata no te creí tan rapidita- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a mi- acabas de terminar con tu novio y ya estas coqueteando con los chicos de la clase – y a esta que le pasa ahora, para que este diciendo estas cosas, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi desconcierto porque siguió hablando -claro, desde que llegaste andas con Kiba y Shino y al llegar Sasuke te le pegaste encima como un chicle

Que estupideces está diciendo Sakura, la verdad me está enojando con su actitud, la mayoría del tiempo soy pacifica y hasta sumisa, pero, ella tiene muchas cuentas pendientes conmigo, y mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-primero que todo no termine yo con Naruto, tú te metiste entre nosotros- contesté dejando salir toda la rabia que sentía- y segundo no creo que seas la zorra, digo la persona correcta para decirme que es lo que debo o no hacer- al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta porque se quedó callada con una mueca en su rostro –además no es mi culpa que no sepas aguantar un rechazo, ya que Sasuke no te presto atención cuando te le insinuaste

-Hinata creo que es suficiente-me dijo alguien a mi espalda, esa voz la conocí de inmediato

-si Shino- dije mientras nos retirábamos dejando a una pelirrosada con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-Hey te crees que esto se va a quedar así- gritó ella con visible rabia

-Sakura ya cálmate-la trataba de calmar una voz conocida para mi

-arrggg-gruño ella- dejame Naruto

-Hinata-me llamó Naruto -será que podemos hablar, por favor

-está bien- respondí entre resignada e irritada, además como dijo Kiba, no podría huir eternamente - de que quieres hablarme

-Hinata yo quería decirte que no fue mi intención herirte de esa forma- dijo él con voz triste- mi único error fue el no enamorarme de ti sino de Sakura, lamento tanto el haberte usado para llegar a ella, en verdad lo lamento muchísimo

-Naruto y con eso vas a remediar el haberme usado- le dije seria más de lo normal a causa de la rabia que había sentido antes por Sakura

-yo sé que no puedo reparar el daño ya causado, solo estoy aquí pidiendo tu perdón

-Naruto, si para que puedas dormir con tu conciencia limpia, necesitas que te perdone, pues, te perdono, pero olvídate de que existo

-creí que podríamos seguir como amigos Hinata- me dijo cabizbajo

-¿amigos?- de verdad creía que seguiríamos como amigos después de eso, estaba muy equivocado- si tu termino de amigos es un medio para obtener algo, me niego a ser tu amiga Naruto

-pero…

-adiós- dije retirándome de allí dejando atrás al chico que quise por mucho tiempo. La verdad nunca había tratado a nadie con tanta frialdad y me temía a mi misma porque en ese momento casi me parecía a papa y eso no me gusto.

.

.

.

EN OTRO LUGAR

-hermanito, ¿porque regresaste tan pronto? ¿No aguantaste el impulso?

-Itachi eso no te incumbe- dije mientras me retiraba a mi habitación recordando las palabras de aquella chica

"_Sasuke-san ¿tiene hambre?" _

Al ver su mirada fija en mi y sus mejillas sonrosadas, en ese momento no pude evitar pensar

"Más de la que crees..."

.

.

.

...

wiiii espero k les haya gustadooooo

plissss dejen reviews XP


	5. Ojos rojos

Konbawwa!

Siiiiii….siiii…sii?

Psss clarooo aquí otro capitulo jajajaja

Nuevamente graxias por los reviews…y por las lecturas n_n

Recuerden! los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto Sempai jajaja XP XD…si fueran míos ya le hubiera depilado las cejas a Rock Lee XP

Y ahoraaaa a lo que vinieron jajaja! XP

...

.

.

Me dirigía a mi habitación siendo seguido por mi hermano Itachi, que tenía una sonrisa burlona grabada en su rostro

.

- hermanito, no me digas que tuviste un mal día- dijo recostado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación

.

.

-Itachi, podrías dejarme en paz- contesté irritado por aquella sonrisa que aun permanecía en su rostro

.

.

-no te enojes Sasuke, yo solo preguntaba- dijo ensanchando aun mas aquella hartante sonrisa – pero, desde esta mañana tengo curiosidad de saber el porqué aceptaste ir al instituto- dijo ahora serio mientras se acercaba a mi cama y sentándose en el borde de esta- es que por años te estuve diciendo para que fueras y nunca aceptaste- bufé, porque siempre es tan entrometido en mis asuntos

.

.

-tal vez estaba aburrido y decidí experimentar nuevas cosas- dije tratando de zanjar el tema

.

.

-no será que te interesa algo…o alguien- dijo mientras regresaba aquella mueca que tanto detestaba en su rostro, esa estúpida sonrisa burlona

.

.

-por mucho tiempo no me interesó alguien, porque habría de interesarme alguien ahora- contesté irritado por su comentario- me voy tengo hambre

.

.

_"me he resistido mucho por un día"_

_._

_._

-ok como digas- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación

.

.

-en otra parte -

.

.

.

Porque soy tan miserable, que hice para merecer esta clase de vida que tengo…de verdad ¿solo existo por esto?

.

.

He llegado a soportar el que mi hermana me ignore, los insultos de mi padre, e incluso el que me odie, pero esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos, desquitó todo su soledad y odio a causa de mi madre en mi por medio de golpes.

.

.

Y ahora estoy nuevamente en este parque oscuro y abandonado, llorando, desgarrada a causa del dolor, y no me refiero precisamente al físico.

.

.

Pero en algún momento me doy cuento de que no estoy sola en ese lugar, ya que oigo unas voces cerca de mí

.

.

-amigo, creo que tenemos una muy buena presa hoy, no te parece- dijo uno de los sujetos

.

.

-sí, y huele deliciosa-contestó el otro que lo acompañaba

.

.

Estaba en peligro, pero todo mi cuerpo se paralizó a causa del miedo, estaba en aquel sitio, sola y con miedo, mucho miedo

.

.

-amigo además es muy calladita, eso es mejor- dijo el que al parecer había hablado primero

.

.

Cuando finalmente pude realizar un movimiento y levante la vista me encontré con dos pares de ojos rojos fijos en mí, en ese momento un miedo inmenso me recorrió el cuerpo, pero sin tiempo para reaccionar, se me abalanzaron encima y me sostenían con brusquedad, y de un momento a otro sentí como si me hubieran mordido el cuello

.

…ya solo esperaba morir, así tal vez, ya no sufriría más

.

.

-oigan déjenla en paz - escuche decir una tercera voz

.

.

-y tu quien te crees que eres!- contestó con rabia el que se encontraba mordiéndome, pero de pronto lo sentí tensarse-… señor Uchiha, perdone mi ofensa- contestó balbuceando el tipo, quisiera saber qué clase de sujeto es el que interrumpió

.

.

-y quién es ese estúpido!- gritó el otro que me sostenía

.

.

- callaté!- gritó el primer sujeto- como es posible que no sepas quien es el

.

.

-pues me da igu…- pero no pudo continuar ya que lo siguiente que emitió fue un grito de horror y después sentí como el que estaba hablando caía al suelo con un ruido sordo

.

.

- y tu, no te dije que te largaras- dijo el que recién había aparecido

.

-como ordene usted señor- dijo el restante con nerviosismo para luego irse de allí rápidamente

.

.

-Hinata - me llamó el que estaba allí, sorprendiéndome, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?- me pregunto

.

.

-yo...yo- era todo lo que balbuceaba, no podía articular palabra, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

.

.

-hmp- musitó el sujeto, ese monosílabo me parece tan conocido, entorne los ojos para poder ver con claridad el rostro de mi "salvador", sorprendiéndome un al descubrir de quien se trataba

.

.

-Sasuke-san-dije con voz baja ocultando la sorpresa que me generó el verlo allí, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero después de eso nació en mí una sonrisa de alivio

.

.

-hmp, esos tipos te hicieron estos moretones- preguntó acariciándome la mejilla donde tenía un moretón

.

.

-no, f-fue mi p-padre -le dije nerviosa y adolorida

.

.

-que!- exclamó con una nota de confusión en su rostro-pero como...-no pudo seguir ya que lo interrumpí

.

.

-Sasuke-san, me duele el cuello y me siento mareada-dije mientras sentía como todo me daba vueltas, en eso Sasuke revisó mi cuello

.

.

-maldición! – Exclamó con furia- esos infelices te mordieron- solo sé que en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y lo último que escuché fue

_._

_._

_No me queda de otra que llevarla a mi casa…_

_._

_._

…_._

.

.

Cuando despierto, noto que esta no es mi habitación, esta era oscura, las ventanas se encontraban tapadas por unas cortinas negras y las paredes eran de color azul al igual que la sabana que me arropaba.

.

.

Decidí levantarme de la cama y me acerco a un espejo, veo que mi cuello esta vendado, y de manera inmediata me vienen de golpe todos los recuerdos de anoche en el parque, sobretodo esos ojos rojos. Salgo de la habitación y observo un largo pasillo cuando gire me tropecé con alguien

.

.

-disculpe no me fije- dije muy avergonzada

.

.

-no te preocupes –dijo una voz masculina, cuando elevé la vista noté que frente a mi estaba un muchacho mayor que yo, muy parecido a Sasuke, pero el tenia el cabello largo recogido

.

.

-donde me encuentro -pregunte confundida mirando alrededor

.

.

-jeje en mi casa, bueno en la de Sasuke- contestó el joven con una sonrisa- pero que descortés estoy siendo, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha

_._

_._

"_Uchiha…donde he escuchado ese apellido antes, además de a Sasuke…"_

.

.

- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- dije con una sonrisa, gracias a la amabilidad del joven

…..

Espero ke les haya gustado…n_n

La próxima actualización la realizaree el fin de semana…y para compensar publicare capitulo doble

Siii! 2X1 XD XD jaja

Nos leemosss


	6. Aun hay mas

**Konbawwa!**

**Ahhhh no me linchen por la demoraaaaaaa (escritora escondida detrás de un muro…)**

**La verdad estuve un pocooo alejada de la compu por estos días n_n**

**Buenooo aquí les vengoo con otro capitulo jajajaja**

**Ahhhh y lo mismo de siempre ¬ ¬**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto Sempai (escritora haciendo reverencia XP)…si fueran míos ya supiéramos como se ve Tenten con el cabello suelto XD**

**Entonces….a lo que vinieron….a leer! XD **

**...**

.

.

.

"es muy linda, hermanito tienes buenos gustos"

.

-qué lindo nombre tienes- le dije sonriendo, esta chica inspira mucha ternura- Hinata deberías ir a la habitación del fondo, allí tienes el baño preparado y algo para tus heridas

.

-gracias -dije ella mientras se alejaba

.

Reí internamente, realmente desconfiaba tanto de mí y de lo que yo podría hacerle

.

-hermano tienes muy buen gusto para las chicas- dije al aire esperando una respuesta -Sasuke se que estas allí- concluí con una sonrisa, sabía que eso lo hacía rabiar

.

-hmp- dijo apareciendo por las escaleras con el seño fruncido

.

-es muy bonita- dije y vi que lo frunció a un mas- no me digas que ella es la persona que te interesa

.

-no te importa Itachi- contestó mi hermanito mientras se cruzaba de brazos

.

-bueno como no te interesa ¿me la pudo quedar yo?- propuse, quería ver la expresión que se produjera en su rostro

.

- ni te atrevas a tocarla- dijo mientras me miraba con sus ojos rojos en los que se veía furia- ella no es como las otras chicas de las que te alimentas Itachi

.

-cálmate hermanito, era broma- dije para calmar la tensión que se había formado- pero, ¿tanto te atrae hermanito?- tras esa pregunta se quedó en silencio, prácticamente afirmándolo- Sasuke esos tipos le hicieron esos moretones en el rostro?

.

-no, fue su padre- contestó con rabia en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños

.

-supongo que no ha tenido una vida fácil, deberías convertirla en una de nosotros- dije y vi como se tensó

.

-Itachi, eres un imbécil, yo no le deseo esta vida a nadie- dijo apartando la vista

.

-Sasuke- dije tornándome serios- creo que no se debe quedar mucho tiempo, recuerda que tu primo esta aquí y el aun no acepta nuestro estilo de vida, como decirlo menos sanguinaria y compasiva

.

-está bien- contestó el dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero un olor inundó el ambiente

.

-Sasuke que es ese olor a sangre- dije preocupado

.

-no puede ser, es ella- dijo agresivo mientras salía corriendo, seguido de mi

.

.

.

….

.

.

Me he fijado mucho desde que me levante, que esta casa es grande, incluso más que la mía y aunque parece muy antigua.

.

Sin embargo aun no dejo de pensar ¿quiénes eran los que me atacaron? ¿Porque tenían los ojos rojos? y sobre todo ¿porque trataron a Sasuke con tanto respeto?, porque el señor Uchiha como lo llamaron era él, en fin creo que ese baño me caerá muy bien después de todo, para dejar de pensar tanto.

.

Cuando termino el baño me coloco un vestido blanco con un lazo negro muy hermoso, que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblado sobre el tocador del baño, después de vestirme procedo a curarme las heridas, pero de pronto la puerta es abierta abruptamente

.

-nadie me avisó que cenaríamos temprano- dijo la persona frente a mí, era de cabellos negros y de piel pálida

.

-¿q-quien e-eres tú?- pregunto con nerviosismo

.

-no necesitas saberlo- me dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente el hombro y enterraba sus uñas hasta hacerme sangrar, ante esto di un grito de dolor

.

-s-suélteme- era todo lo que podía decir en medio del dolor

.

.

.

.

…..

**Espero ke les haya gustado…n_n**

**Realmente lo siento muxisssimo…se ke había prometido actualizar el fin de semana pasado pero estoy en exámenes parciales y pues estaba metida de lleno en los estudios -_-**

**Perooo de todos modos como lo prometido es deudaaaa….subire dos capítulos n_n**

**Nos estamos leyendoooooo XD**


	7. Tu secreto

**Buenooo aquí esta el otro capitulo XD**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Entonces….a lo que vinieron….a leer! XD **

**...**

.

.

.

-suéltame, me duele- era todo lo que salía de mis labios al sentir como enterraba mas y mas sus uñas en mi piel

.

-tu sangre huele tan bien- decía con unas pequeñas risitas la persona que me sostenía

.

-Tobi suéltala ya!- grito Sasuke irrumpiendo en aquello lugar

.

-Sasuke-san- dije sollozando

.

-primo, Tobi es un buen chico, no la lastimaré mucho- dijo este aun con aquellas risitas que me causaban escalofríos

.

- te dije que la soltaras!- decía Sasuke con visible ira en su voz

.

- primito porque debería soltarla, acaso es tuya?- dijo con burla aquel que me tenia fuertemente agarrada

.

-sí, es mía, así que suéltala- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiéndome un poco por aquellas palabras

.

-Tobi suéltala, no querrás que el nene se enoje jeje- dijo Itachi recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuke

.

-esta bien, pero solo porque Tobi es un buen chico, tómala- dijo mientras me lanzaba a los brazos de Sasuke- creo que mejor me quedo en casa de Obito, aunque es un intenso, por lo menos allá se come en paz...adiós Itachi

.

-adios Tobi- dijo Itachi, mientras veía que este se alejaba con rumbo a la salida

.

-estas bien Hinata?- me pregunto Itachi después de que vio salir al tal Tobi

.

-s-si, gracias- dije todavía en shock por lo sucedido

.

-Sasuke, creo que deberías llevarla a tu habitación y contarle sobre "eso"- dijo Itachi dirigiendo se a su hermano

.

-¿sobre qué, Sasuke?- pregunte confundida

.

-hmp...vamos- fue todo lo que me dijo para empezar a encaminarme a su habitación

.

En el pasillo reinaba el silencio, mi mirada estaba fija en mis pies como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la habitación de Sasuke, que ahora que la analizo bien fue en la que desperté, él me sentó en la cama, vi que le daba vueltas al asunto que iba a tratar conmigo, pero al final se decidió y habló

.

.

-Hinata, ¿tú crees en lo sobrenatural?- me pregunto, era una pregunta un tanto extraña, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ya no lo era tanto

.

-y-yo creo que ahora si- contesté un poco nerviosa y vi reflejada en sus ojos la sorpresa

.

-¿porque ahora sí y antes no?- preguntó un poco renuente

.

-no digo que antes no creyera, sino que con todo lo que me ha sucedido actualmente, por ejemplo, aquellos hombres de ojos rojos que me atacaron en el parque y ahora- al decir esto apartó su mirada de mí

.

-que harías si te dijera que soy un...Vampiro- soltó de pronto, dejándome un tanto sorprendida, pero para este momento ya nada lo hacia

.

- diría que me suponía algo así- dije con la mirada baja mientras se me escapaba una risita

.

.

…..

.

.

- diría que me suponía algo así- la verdad no me esperaba esta reacción por parte de ella, más bien esperaba que gritara o saliera corriendo, de verdad ella es algo única y rara

.

-Hinata, ¿me temes?-le pregunte sin miramientos, realmente necesitaba la respuesta de esta pregunta que rondaba en mis pensamientos

.

-no, porque lo haría si eres tu- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a mí, esta niña no para de sorprenderme, al ver que su hombro todavía sangra, decido hacerle una prueba

.

-tú sabes de qué nos alimentamos, ¿cierto?- le pregunte mostrando mis ojos rojos, mientras me acercaba lentamente a su hombro lastimado, comenzando a lamer su sangre...su sangre era tan deliciosa, me provoca algo que nunca había sentido.

.

.

.

…..

.

.

Por Kami, que está haciendo…está lamiendo la sangre de mi herida, nunca pensé que se sintiera tan placentero, no sé porque, pero decidí disfrutar de esta sensación que está produciendo en mi, de pronto siento que su mano pasa por debajo de mi vestido hasta acariciar mi abdomen, en ese momento no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de gusto, pero de un momento a otro siento un dolor agudo proveniente de mi hombro

.

.

…Sasuke, ¿me estas mordiendo?

.

.

.

….

.

Su sangre sabe tan bien, ella se siente tan frágil debajo de mi que no puedo evitar rozarla y acariciarla por debajo de aquel vestido, no puedo describir esta sensación tan placentera que siento, solo sé que no puedo contenerme mas y la muerdo...su piel es tan suave, es tan hermosa y única, no quiero que se aleje de mi... a lo lejos escucho un débil susurro

.

-S-sasuke-san...- decía ella débilmente, después de eso sentí como su cuerpo caí y logré reaccionar, cuando vislumbré lo que había hecho el pánico se apoderó de mi, ella esta inconsciente y mas pálida de lo normal

.

-Hinata respóndeme!- la llamaba mientras la zarandeaba, pero ella no reaccionaba -no puede ser la he... no pude haber hecho eso- dije en un murmullo

.

_"yo necesito salir de aquí, donde esta Itachi cuando se le necesita"_

_._

Salgo rápidamente y veo a Itachi al fondo del pasillo, me dirijo con urgencia hacia él, me tiene que ayudar.

.

-hermanito ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?, ¿así de mal lo tomó?- decía en son de burla como siempre, pero este no era el momento indicado para sus estupideces

.

-Itachi creo que la asesine- dije en un murmullo, note como su semblante burlón cambiaba

.

-¿que ocurrió Sasuke?- pregunto ahora serio

.

-yo le conté todo sobre nuestra naturaleza, lo tomó muy bien, entonces decidí saber sino me temía y me acerque a su hombro lastimado- intentaba explicar la situación-… no me pude detener...yo trato de alimentarme procurando dejar con vida a la victima...esto nunca me había pasado

.

-voy a ver como esta, espera acá, estas muy nervioso para entrar...oye-me llamó Itachi y voltee a verlo- debe de gustarte mucho para ponerte así, quién lo diría Sasuke Uchiha nervioso, esto no se ve todos los días

.

-Itachi, no que ibas a ver como estaba- lo miré irritado

.

-si- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Itachi entro a la habitación, será que al final si le quité la vida, si fue eso nunca me lo perdonaría, en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación interrumpe mis pensamientos

.

-Sasuke, ella está bien solo se desmayo por la anemia que le produjiste, al alimentarte de ella- dijo Itachi como si fuera un medico a los familiares de su paciente

.

-hmp, esa no era mi intención- contesté desviando la vista, realmente no quería alimentarme de ella

.

-eres un vampiro la sangre te lleva a un trance en el que no te controlas, sino era tu intención alimentarte de ella, no debiste morderla- dijo ahora regañándome como si fuera un niño

.

-Itachi deja tus sermones para otro día, voy a verla- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación

.

-Sasuke tuve que desnudarla, para revisarla- me dijo antes de que yo abriera la puerta

.

-que hiciste que!- exclamé con fuerza de solo imaginarme la escena

.

-cálmate era una broma para alivianar el ambiente – dijo él mientras soltaba una carcajada

.

-Itachi ya ayudaste, ahora lárgate

.

-deberías de relajarte- dijo él mientras se alejaba de allí

.

Después de que Itachi se fuera, entre en la habitación...

.

.

.

.

…..

**Espero ke les haya gustado…n_n**

**La verdad creoooo ke actualizare los fines de semanaaaa, aunque no estoy seguraaa**

**Tengooo ke continuar los fics que tengo publicados en otra pagina n_n**

**Buenooooo hasta otraaaaa**

**Nosss leeemos prontooooo**

**Ke el chakra los acompañe! jajajjajjaja**


	8. Uniforme nuevoque es lo que pasa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello! Siiii estoy viva y actualizando XD**

**Gomenasai!...en serio disculpen la demora en actualizar pero se me presentaron unos inconvenientes que no pude dejar de lado n_n**

**Buenooo sin mas vueltas aquí esta un nuevo capitulo**

**Y como siempre…Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**A leer!**

**...**

.

.

.

Cuando entre a la habitación, la vi en la cama, al parecer dormía, de seguro está muy cansada por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por un día, su rostro sereno y su cabello azulino regado delicadamente por toda la almohada emitían una sensación de paz.

.

.

Pero lo único que no logro explicarme es como es capaz de dormir tan tranquilamente, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar y la vida que lleva.

.

-realmente mereces algo mejor- murmuro mientras acaricio su cabello, al decir esto veo como en su rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa

.

-S-sasuke...- musita ella entre sueños, dejándome perplejo a causa de la sorpresa, ella estaba soñando conmigo! ... Y porque me emociono tanto, de seguro tiene pesadillas por lo ocurrido antes. En ese momento siento como se mueve levemente, al parecer estaba despertando

.

-Sasuke-san?- murmura con voz adormilada, a la vez que se sienta en la cama, mientras se refregaba el ojo con una mano, dándome una visión muy tierna de ella

.

-Hmp, ya me iba- digo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta

.

-NO!- gritó ella, de forma inconsciente al parecer, porque después cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras un sonrojo invadía su rostro- por favor quédate conmigo- dijo bajando levemente su rostro sonrojada

.

-hmp- fue lo único que musité a la vez que me sentaba al borde de la cama

.

-supongo que eso es un si - dijo ella con una sonrisa

.

-Hinata.- la llamé –lo lamen… ehh – era muy difícil ofrecerle una disculpa, es como disculparme por comer

.

-no te preocupes- dijo ella interrumpiendo mi disculpa- no tienes que pedirme disculpas, eso fue a causa de tu instinto, Itachi me lo explicó- realmente no logro entender a esta chica, aun sabiendo que soy un vampiro y después de haberla atacado, simplemente acepta que eso forma parte de lo que soy - Sasuke-san – dijo ella llamando mi atención, cuando dirigí mi vista a ella vi una expresión de tristeza y melancolía - cuando me mordiste, realmente me sentí liberada, en paz, por un momento creí descansar de esta supuesta vida

.

-como puedes decir eso, pude haberte matado!- exclamé con ira, de verdad ¿tan pocas eran sus ganas de vivir?, ¿tan poco se valora?, lo único que sé es que al imaginar su rostro ajeno a la vida no lo pude tolerar

.

-lo s-siento- se disculpaba ella con voz entrecortada a causa del nerviosismo

.

.

.

.

Que estaba pasando por mi mente al decir eso, soy una idiota, pero a decir verdad, ese era mi sentir en ese momento.

.

En aquel instante, el sentirme en sus brazos, sentir afecto, realmente me llenó de mucha paz y percibía como a medida que la vida me abandonaba. Una sensación de alivio me invadía

.

.

-creo que ya es tiempo de que regreses a tu casa, aquí solo causas problemas- dijo el dándome la espalda mientras se acercaba a la puerta

.

-si - dije un poco triste- pero creo que necesito otra ropa, pienso que no puedo ir por la calle con la ropa manchada de sangre

.

-Hmp, espera aquí- dijo mientras salía de la habitación. No sé porque me sentí así de triste, porque sentí como un puñal me atravesaba cuando me dijo que ya me tenía que ir, que solo le causaba problemas.

.

-señorita - me llamó una joven en la puerta- el joven Uchiha-sama me pidió que le trajera esta ropa

.

-gracias- musité

.

-me retiro- dijo mientras salía

.

.

Cuando observe la ropa, me pareció muy linda, era un pantalon negro con un blusón blanco con azul oscuro, me vestí rápidamente y salí al pasillo rumbo a la salida

.

-Hinata -chan ya te vas- dijo Itachi al filo de las escaleras mientras me dirigía una sonrisa

.

-si Itachi-san, gracias y disculpe todas las molestias- al terminar de pronunciar esto, notó que Sasuke se encontraba a su lado

.

-no te preocupes vuelve cuando quieras- invitó el mayor

.

-s-si- fue lo único que contesté- adios Sasuke - me despido mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo la vergüenza pudo conmigo y salí corriendo de aquella mansión

.

.

Cuando llegué a casa igual que siempre a nadie le importó donde estuve casi dos días, en fin ya me había acostumbrado, pero eso no reduce el hecho de que me duela. Al día siguiente cuando llegue al instituto me encontré a Kiba en la entrada

.

-Hinata! Porque no viniste ayer al instituto- gritó Kiba una vez que se encontró a mi lado

.

-no vine ayer porque…tenía fiebre- esa fue la única excusa que se me ocurrió en el momento

.

-ahhh que bien que ya estés mejor- dijo mi amigo mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio

.

-sí, que bien- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda, al voltear nos dimos cuenta que era Shino, aun no entiendo como hace para aparecer así

.

-si, gracias por su preocupación- fue lo único que dije en aquel momento

.

-creo que ya deberíamos entrar a clases –dijo Shino haciéndonos caer en cuenta de la hora

.

.

Cuando llegamos al salón, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban allí, cuando mire con dirección a mi asiento vi que Sasuke ya estaba en su lugar, me dirijo a mi sitio y le salude

.

-hola S-Sasuke-san-le dije nerviosa

.

-hmp – fue lo que recibí de su parte

.

-Hina-chan estás segura que no tienes fiebre todavía- dijo Kiba- yo te veo muy roja

.

-s-si Kiba estoy bien- contesto un poco nerviosa, ¿en qué momento me puse roja?. En ese momento llegó el profesor

.

-bueno alumnos, ya saben que están viniendo en ropa particular porque los uniformes nuevos no estaban listos, pero hoy llegaron así que diríjanse a los vestidores respectivos, y allí encontraran sus uniformes.

.

.

Si, el Instituto decidió cambiar los uniformes, y pensar que solo usaré este nuevo uniforme solo este año, ya que al finalizar este curso me graduaré. Ya en los vestidores junto a las demás chicas vi el uniforme y me quede en shock, realmente era muy corto y ajustado.

.

Por Dios no voy a salir con esto puesto-pensé-y me quede en los vestidores.

.

.

EN EL SALON

.

.

-¿Donde está Hyuga?- preguntó el profesor luego de pasar lista

.

-en los vestidores profesor-respondió Sakura con autosuficiencia -al parecer el uniforme le quedó horrible

.

-Inuzuka- dijo el profesor llamando la atención del castaño- busque a Hyuga, ya que es su amiga

.

-si- contesto el muchacho a la vez que se colocaba de pies camino a los vestidores, siendo seguido por una oscura mirada

.

.

En aquel pasillo se podía ver a un castaño con expresión de resignación en el rostro mientras que daba leves toques a la puerta frente a el

.

-Hinata, por favor sal de allí- pronunciaba a la vez que tocaba la puerta

.

-no Kiba- se escuchaba una voz femenina del otro lado - está muy corto, me muero de la vergüenza

.

-sal de ahí y yo te digo si en verdad está tan corto como dices- propuso el castaño- ¿de acuerdo?

.

-está bien - contestó la chica luego de guardar silencio. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta vislumbró a dos chicos frente a ella

.

-¿Sasuke?- pronunció la chica en voz baja con expresión de desconcierto, el castaño al escuchar eso rodó la vista y se fijó que detrás de él se encontraba el moreno

.

-tú qué haces aquí Sasuke?- preguntó Kiba de manera arrogante al chico, realmente le molestaba su presencia

.

-hmp iba al baño- se limitó a contestar el pelinegro que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada de la chica, la cual ya tenía un sonrojo en su rostro a causa de esa acción, el castaño al ver la dirección de la mirada del pelinegro giró su vista también, quedándose mudo ante la visión frente a el

.

-Hinata realmente te ves hermosa- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca en gesto de nerviosismo

.

-y-yo sigo creyendo que es muy corto- dijo la ojiluna aun sonrojada al ver que Sasuke aun la miraba

.

-creo que me voy- dijo el pelinegro mientras retiraba la vista con urgencia de aquella chica y alejarse con prontitud.

.

.

.

Después de que al fin me resigné a aquel uniforme y terminaran las clases, comencé a caminar y sin darme cuenta llegué al parque donde me encontré con Sasuke la primera vez. Para ser sincera en ese momento me encontraba muy confundida, ¿qué me está pasando?, porque cuando lo veo me pongo muy nerviosa, o me sonrojo y en su casa cuando dijo aquellas palabras me dolieron tanto, no será que yo me estoy enamo... NO, eso no puede ser posible

.

-¿qué haces aquí?- protestó una voz, sacándome de mis cavilaciones, al fijarme quien era me sorprendí al ver que era Sasuke, el se encontraba sentada en el pasto apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol

.

-Sasuke!- exclamé sorprendida, vi como levantaba una ceja en señal de "no has respondido a mi pregunta"- yo estaba pensando en algo que me está sucediendo

.

-hmp- musitó él, a veces pienso que su léxico es limitado, para ese entonces tomé lugar a su lado en el pasto

.

-Sasuke- llamé y vi como toda su atención me era dirigida- ¿tú te has enamorado?

.

-no lo creo- dijo él mientras retiraba su vista de mi - el amor es un sentimiento que debilita, por eso los humanos son débiles - me sorprendí ante su respuesta, en realidad, más que sorprenderme, me entristeció el pensar en que concepto tiene él al amor

.

-ahh, bueno me voy- pero como siempre digo el mundo está en mi contra, cuando me levanté, tropecé, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero eso nunca pasó, sin embrago sentía algo frio en mi rostro, cuando abrí mis ojos vi que nuestros labios se habían unido en un beso, estaba tan sorprendida y avergonzada que salí corriendo con urgencia dejándolo allí tirado...mi corazón estaba a mil, creo que se me iba a salir

.

.

.

….

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tuve detenida la actualización de la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Por fis dejen reviews n_n…ya saben un fic se alimenta de reviews XP**

**Que el chakra los acompañe! Jajajjajjaja XD**

**.**

**P.D. aquí les dejo los links de cómo serian los uniformes n_n…si no aparecen mirenlos en mi perfil**

**.**

**.com/user_images/F/FI/FIA/FIANNA2452/1230096317_4706_**


	9. Distancia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G.O.M.E.N.A.S.A.I!**

**Waaa no tengo perdón de Kami…por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es que no tenia internet desde hacía 5 meses…**

**Como ofrenda de paz les traigo este nuevo capitulooo….**

**Asi que no los hare esperar mas Buenooo **

**Y como siempre…Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Que acaba de pasar…esto no puede ser posible_

_Realmente no pudo haber pasado…Me ha besado! Esto no es posible, no es correcto_

_Desde un principio supe que estaba mal el acercarme tanto a Hinata, creo que es hora de que me aleje de ella antes de que le haga más daño._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el parque, aun en este momento cuando lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar avergonzarme, sin embargo desde ese día Sasuke me ha ignorado, supongo que le desagradó ese beso, pero no sé el porqué al pensar eso siento una repentina tristeza.

.

.

.

.

Pero en mi vida algunas cosas han mejorado, me mudé a casa de mi tío Hizashi y mi primo Neji, quiero a mi padre pero no podía seguir aguantando los maltratos de su parte, aunque hay algunas cosas un poco raras que me vienen sucediendo.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata! - me grita Kiba sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba

-Kiba no grites -dijo Shino con su acostumbrada voz de ultratumba dejando Kiba en silencio, solo por un instante

-pero es que Hinata no me escuchaba - le reclamó él

-si te estaba escuchando - dije para terminar con aquella pequeña discusión

-ahh si, entonces de que estaba hablándote - me preguntó Kiba, pero realmente no le estaba escuchando así que me quedé en silencio y bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada - ves, no me estabas escuchando - concluyó él al ver mi obvia actitud

-no es eso - dije- es que me siento un poco mareada - no estaba mintiendo, últimamente estaba sufriendo muchos mareos

-¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? - pregunto Shino, que aun con su seriedad, pude descubrir en su voz un tinte de preocupación

-no te preocupes yo voy - dije mientras salía del salón.

.

.

.

.

Cuando iba por el pasillo camino a la enfermería, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, cerré los ojos, pero al momento de abrirlos me vi cubierta de sangre, el horror se apoderó de mi, y lo único en que pensé fue en cerrar los ojos intentando alejar aquella visión de mi, al abrirlos todo era normal...que era lo que me estaba pasando.

.

.

.

Pero se quien me puede responder a esa pregunta...

.

.

.

…Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Salí corriendo a la enfermería, cuando llegué no estaba la enfermera, que suerte, pensé, entre y registre todos los estantes hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba: un bisturí.

.

.

.

Realmente espero que esto funcione, no sé que mas hacer para que el me hable, así que subí a la azotea, el me tendría que hablar quisiera o no. Tomé el bisturí y lo presioné en la palma de mi mano, hasta que empezó a salir aquel líquido rojo de ella y esperé, el olor a hierro de la sangre me estaba mareando, hasta que escuché como alguien me hablaba

.

.

.

.

-que crees que estás haciendo? - dijo una voz muy familiar para mí

-Sasuke - escapó su nombre de mis labios, mientras cerraba los ojos mientras me recuperaba del mareo que me ocasionó el olor a sangre - que mejor forma de atraer a un vampiro que con sangre

-¿qué quieres?- me preguntó en su típico tono frio

-yo tengo hablar contigo - dije cabizbaja - tu me ignoras todo el tiempo

-eso es lo mejor - dijo él mientras me daba la espalda

-pero yo no me quiero alejar de ti - pronuncie finalmente lo que quería decir desde que noté que él se distanciaba de mi

-hmp, creo que es mejor que no te me acerques - murmuro el aun dándome la espalda - entonces que es lo que querías - dijo mientras se volteaba y me miraba con desdén, aquella mirada me descolocó, pero finalmente me hizo entender que realmente yo le desagradaba

-yo te quería preguntar algo, pero como tu dijiste es mejor que nos alejemos - dije con la mirada gacha - en fin ya di el primer paso para eso - murmuré esto ultimo

-espera que acabas de decir - dijo él con aparente sorpresa, aunque tal vez mis ojos me hicieron una mala pasada

-adiós Sasuke - dije mientras me iba dejando a aquel pelinegro detrás

.

.

.

.

Después de eso fui a la enfermería a curarme la mano y de allí al salón de clases, el resto del día transcurrió en normal tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

Esa fue la última vez que hable con Sasuke, y ya ha pasado casi un mes y la verdad me duele que me trate con tanta indiferencia, como fue que todo terminó así, nos es que fuéramos los mejores amigos ni nada, pero sentirlo tan lejos de mí, me produce tanta tristeza, al final me acoplé mejor al salón y tenía una nueva amiga llamada Tenten, además Naruto había terminado con Sakura, creo que porque ella se fue con un chico de otro curso llamado Sasori, y de allí Naruto y yo volvimos a ser nuevamente amigos, pero a pesar de todas estas cosas buenas que me sucedían no se alejaban de mi aquellas alucinaciones y mareos además de la sensación de sentirme observada.

.

.

.

.

Desde que vivo con mi tío todo ha marchado bien, por primera vez me siento parte de una familia, parte de algo, sin embargo, a él le habían ofrecido un trabajo en otra ciudad, lo cual el aceptó y yo a ir con él, así tal vez olvide todo

.

.

.

-Konnichi wa!-entró gritando al salón Kiba como ya era costumbre

-Konnichiwa ´tebayoo- entró gritando Naruto, realmente estos dos parecían hermanos de lo hiperactivos que son

-ya cállense los dos, es muy temprano para andar gritando-dijo Tenten que se encontraba tratando de resolver unos ejercicios de matemáticas

-Hinata - me llamó Shino - para cuando quedó programado tu viaje

-aun no lo sé - contesté mientras miraba por la ventana, realmente extrañaría a mis amigos

-Hina no quiero que te vayas - dijo Tenten mientras dejaba de lado los ejercicios y se acercaba a mí para abrazarme

-Yo tampoco - dijeron gritando Kiba y Naruto al tiempo mientras me abrazaban, realmente me sentí muy feliz por aquella muestra de afecto

-solo será por un año después voy a volver - dije con una sonrisa - pero los extrañare un montón

.

.

.

En ese momento alguien ajeno a la conversación se quedó paralizado al escuchar lo que la chica había mencionado

.

.

.

-te deseo suerte en tu viaje Hinata- me dijo Tenten mientras soltaba poco a poco el abrazo

-gracias - dije mientras me levantaba - ahora vengo, voy a la biblioteca a dejar un libro

.

.

.

Cuando iba por el pasillo con dirección a la biblioteca, nuevamente todo me comenzó a dar vueltas y de nuevo esa alucinación, estaba realmente asustada, esta vez era más fuerte y parecía más real

.

.

.

-no…déjenme en paz - dije mientras caía de rodillas al piso

-que te pasa - dijo una voz detrás de mí...

.

.

.

.

….

**Nuevamente pido disculpas por todo el tiempo que tuve detenida la actualización de la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Decidí actualizar dos capítulos…asi que nos vemos en el siguienteee…**

**Y plisss dejen reviews…Recuerden…que un fic…se alimenta de Reviews! **

**Que el chakra los acompañe! **

**.**


	10. Que es esto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y como había prometido….aquí esta otro capitulo seguidooo**

**Asi que no los hare esperar mas **

**Y como siempre…Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ehh etto... si, gracias por preocuparse - respondí, al joven que me preguntó, pero en ese momento pasó…

Mis ojos veían más allá del exterior, podía ver como su sangre circulaba en su cuerpo!... - ahh! Que me pasa! - dije mientras salía corriendo a la azotea del instituto, cuando llegué allí me senté en una esquina.

.

.

-no quiero esto - dije mientras me apretaba con fiereza la cabeza - que me está pasando - murmuré

-hmp, y a ti que es lo que te pasa - dijo una voz tras de mí que reconocí al instante

-Sasuke - pronuncié su nombre en voz baja - no lo sé, pero por favor ayúdame - dije aun en voz baja, pero de pronto un dolor insoportable atravesó mi cabeza, grité, mientras volvían a mi esas alucinaciones, solo sentí como era tomada de los hombros por Sasuke y se me quedó mirando fijamente con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-ven, siéntate y cálmate - dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, me agarraba y me abrazaba, después de un rato logré calmarme, y finalmente el habló

-hmp, así que te vas – afirmó el con expresión ausente

-sabes - le dije atrayendo su atención - es la primera vez que me hablas desde hace casi un mes, me siento muy feliz por eso - cuando dije esto el desvió nuevamente su mirada

-no me has contestado - dijo él mientras miraba el cielo

-así es - le contesté - me voy a otra ciudad con mi tío por un año, supongo que así estaré más alejada de ti - cuando dije esto el pareció tensarse

-que fue lo que te sucedió hace rato - dijo ahora mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-sobre eso era lo que te quería hablar aquella vez, pero tu insististe en que no – contesté - pues veras desde aquel incidente en el que me mordiste, pues yo…yo…

-sigue Hinata- dijo al parecer, impaciente

-me han venido sucediendo algunas cosas extrañas como pesadillas, fuertes alucinaciones y hoy fue algo mucho más raro

-hmp, creo que tendremos que ir a ver a mi hermano - dijo él con expresión pensativa - volvamos al salón

-si- dije mientras me ponía de pie y lo seguía rumbo al aula

.

.

.

.

Al poco rato de esa charla regresamos al salon, aunque estaba muy inquieta y ansiosa, no sé como soporte las clases, ya en la salida casi todos se habían ido solo faltaba Kiba

.

.

.

-cuídate Hina-chan- se despidió Kiba dándome un abrazo de oso

-adiós Kiba - el era siempre tan efusivo, que ya me había acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto. Cuando Kiba ya se había alejado bastante, apareció Sasuke

-Hmp, vamos- me dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dejándome atrás

-si- dije mientras comenzaba a correr tras el

.

.

.

Después de un rato caminando en un silencio que se tornó un poco incomodo, Sasuke, por increíble que parezca rompió el silencio

.

.

.

-¿qué relación tienes con ese tal Kiba?-pregunto directamente y un poco enojado el Uchiha dejándome un poco desconcertada con aquella pregunta

- pues somos muy buenos amigos…solo eso – contesté de forma instantánea

-hmp, no deberías de dejar que cualquiera se te acerque de esa forma - se le veía un poco irritado

-es que él es muy efusivo, y ya me he acostumbrado a sus muestras de afecto

-da igual - contestó el dejando la conversación hasta allí

-te quiero preguntar algo - dije esperando alguna reacción de él que me instara a continuar

-dime - fue todo lo que salió dijo, por lo menos no salió con su tan conocido monosílabo

- si se supone que los vampiros son inmortales, eso quiere decir que siempre te vas a quedar de esa edad, osea 18 años

-no, yo aun crezco hasta aparentar más o menos uno veinticuatro, es decir como Itachi

-ya veo - musité, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad

-porque preguntas - dijo él mientras me miraba de reojo

-solo era curiosidad- contesté- y como esta Itachi-san

-igual que siempre, molestándome – contestó con molestia - ya llegamos dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y el la abría

-ya llegué - gritó luego de que entramos

-que bien hermanito - dijo Itachi apareciendo de la nada asustándome un poco

-b-buenas Itachi-san

-hola Hinata, tanto tiempo sin verte, aunque eso fue por culpa de el - dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke

-déjate de tanto parloteo venimos por algo importante - dijo Sasuke mientras rodaba los ojos ante la expresión acusadora que Itachi le había dirigido

-dime

-cuéntale Hinata - ordenó Sasuke

-sí, pues etto yo desde aquel incidente con Sasuke me han ocurrido una serie de eventos muy extraños

-como cuales- dijo Itachi mientras me invitaba a sentar en la sala

-mareos, alucinaciones, pesadillas y lo último fue que...

-pudiste ver mas allá dentro de las personas cierto?-interrumpió Itachi

-si- dije un poco sorprendida- ¿sabes que me ocurre? estoy muy nerviosa por eso

-Hinata espera un rato aquí en la sala- dijo Itachi mientras volteaba la vista hacia su hermano menor- Sasuke ven conmigo a la otra habitación.

.

.

.

**...EN OTRA HABITACION...**

.

.

.

-que sucede Itachi - dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a su hermano

-Sasuke esto es grave, haz notado algún cambio en sus ojos

- sí, hoy cuando la encontré tirada en la azotea, me sorprendí un poco al ver sus ojos rojos, aunque creí que era mi imaginación

-Sasuke tu...estabas transformando ha Hinata cuando la mordiste...

-QUE!

.

.

.

…**.**

**Espero que me haya redimido un poco con dos capis seguidos… y que la historia aun les siga pareciendo interesante.**

**Les dejo un regalitoooo**

**Avance: Cap 11: Pelea de Hermanos**

.

.

_-podrías no tratarme tan formalmente - sugirió el chico, mientras se acerba un poco a la chica_

_-y como lo llamo - dijo la chica desconociendo las intenciones de este_

_-que tal Itachi solamente o Itachi kun_

_-Itachi kun - murmuró la chica con un sonrojo a causa de lo avergonzada que se sentía_

_-perfecto y mas viniendo de tu boca - dijo mientras le acariciaba sus labios, ella estaba perpleja y no sabía qué hacer, cuando reaccionó vio que Itachi lentamente se acercaba a su rostro_

_-Itachi! -se escucho un grito desde la puerta_

_-dime hermanito - dijo el mayor de manera natural mientras se alejaba de Hinata_

_-necesito hablar contigo, a solas - dijo Sasuke mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su hermano _

_-claro, nos vemos luego Hina chan_

**.**

**.**

**Plisss dejen reviews…Recuerden…que un fic…se alimenta de Reviews! **

**Y…Que el chakra los acompañe! **

**.**

**.**


	11. Pelea de Hermanos

**.**

**.**

**HelllOoO...**

**See...aqui con un nuevo capitulooo...poniendome al dia con todo el tiemmpo que pase ausente...debo decir que subire dos capis mañana...y luego los abandonare dos semanas...**

**¬¬...se que diran U.U..."acabas de aparecer y otra vez te esfumaras!"...lo cierto es que empiezo parciales de primer corte...asi que estare matandome con los libros y esoo XD...**

**buenoooo...sin mas rodeos aki el capi**

**recuerdennn: "Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto"**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- que!- grite consternado- pero yo no pretendía eso

- pero tu subconsciente si- dijo Itachi con voz seria, cosa que me extrañó- por eso no podías pensar con claridad cuando la mordiste- cuando terminó de decir esto se formó en su rostro aquella estúpida sonrisa que me molestaba- eh hermanito en que pensabas cuando la mordiste

-no te incumbe- dije mientras apartaba la mirada, a la vez que recordaba que mientras la mordía pensaba que no quería que se alejara de mi - pero entonces ¿ella es un vampiro?- pregunté volviendo al tema

-en realidad no es ni humana, ni vampiro...aun- dijo mi hermano, ahora con voz misteriosa

-como así - incité para que siguiera

-escucha atentamente, como no es ni humana ni vampiro, en su interior hay una lucha entre su lado humano y su lado vampiro...por eso le pasan todas aquellas cosas

-eso quiere decir que siempre estará así - dije mientras me imaginaba a Hinata lidiar con esas alucinaciones por el resto de su vida por mi culpa

-no, en algún momento alguno de sus dos lados la dominara por completo, si es su lado humano todo estará bien, pero si es su lado vampiro, ella podría salirse de control - dijo un Itachi serio - Sasuke en tus manos está el matarla o convertirla totalmente

-como piensas que podría matarla, es que eres imbécil o que- dije furico por aquella sugerencia de mi hermano, en que pensaba él, a nadie le desearía esta vida

-entonces conviértela totalmente- dijo con naturalidad Itachi

-no podría condenarla a esta vida de oscuridad, tal vez deberíamos esperar a que su lado humano la controle- sugerí

- quizás, pero eso tardaría meses, incluso años y ella continuaría sufriendo todos esos sucesos

-pero…- al querer decir algo un gritó nos interrumpió

-ayúdenme!- pude reconocer esa voz y el terror me invadió

-Hinata- dije en un susurro antes de salir corriendo en su dirección

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron los dos a la sala, se encontraron una escena un poco triste, allí estaba Hinata tirada en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, con los ojos vacíos.

.

.

-las alucinaciones están empeorando - dijo Itachi en un susurro, que fue oído por su hermano menor

-Hinata, cálmate -le decía Sasuke mientras la agarraba por los hombros, esperando a que reaccionara

-g-gracias Sasuke - dijo mientras se aferraba a él en un abrazo

-ven conmigo Hinata - ofreció Itachi con una esplendida sonrisa, mientras le extendía su mano para que lo siguiera

-s-si- contestó la chica mientras aceptaba la mano que le era ofrecida

.

.

Mientras ellos se alejaban Sasuke comenzó a meditar sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, para él era raro que su hermano se portara tan amable y cariñoso con una humana, ya que solo las veía como una fuente de alimento más, pero un pensamiento cruzo su mente

.

-no será que a él le gusta…- susurro, pero interrumpió de inmediato aquella idea - no, eso no puede ser - se dijo consternado

.

.

.

.

-Hinata te encuentras mejor - preguntó de manera delicada el pelinegro mayor

-s-si, gracias Itachi-san - contestó con una amable sonrisa la chica

-podrías no tratarme tan formalmente - sugirió el chico, mientras se acerba un poco a la chica

-y como lo llamo - dijo la chica desconociendo las intenciones de este

-que tal Itachi solamente o Itachi kun

-Itachi kun - murmuró la chica con un sonrojo a causa de lo avergonzada que se sentía

-perfecto y mas viniendo de tu boca - dijo mientras le acariciaba sus labios, ella estaba perpleja y no sabía qué hacer, cuando reaccionó vio que Itachi lentamente se acercaba a su rostro

-Itachi! -se escucho un grito desde la puerta

-dime hermanito - dijo el mayor de manera natural mientras se alejaba de Hinata

-necesito hablar contigo, a solas - dijo Sasuke mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su hermano

-claro, nos vemos luego Hina chan

.

.

.

.

-dime hermano - dijo itachi de manera casual mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano

-aléjate de ella- musitó con irritación Sasuke

-porque debería de hacerlo, acaso es tuya - dijo el mayor mientras miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad a su hermano, ante esta pregunta el menor quedó en silencio, no sabía que responder

-...solo aléjate de ella

-pero hay un problema- agregó el mayor mientras se levantaba - ella me gusta - ante esta confesión el pelinegro solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero recuperó rápidamente su expresión habitual, al ver esto su hermano continuó - ya sé que te atrajo de ella además de su sangre, ella es tan dulce y tierna...la inocencia de un ángel...es una lástima que no la puedo convertir yo, pero se que es perfecta para ser mi compañera eterna

-ya cállate - dijo Sasuke al no poder soportar todo lo que decía su hermano

-mmm tal vez debería acostarme con ella y luego esperar a que su lado vampiro se apodere de su conciencia y así seria mía- siguió hablando Itachi sin inmutarse por Sasuke

-BASTA! Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera una cosa, además ella es importante para mi así que aléjate - después de esta confesión Itachi abandonó su seriedad para soltarse a reír con ganas

- tenias que creer que tenias un rival para reconocer lo que sientes por ella - dijo el mayor luego de calmarse de su ataque de risa- además ella es como una hermanita para mi, así que no te preocupes - al verse expuesto, no pudo evitar que la irritación lo llenara al darse cuenta de que su hermano lo había engañado

-¡yo no siento nada por Hinata! - explotó el pelinegro

.

.

.

.

.

-…tampoco esperaba que sintieses nada por mí, Sasuke - dijo Hinata desde la puerta con una expresión de decepción en su rostro

.

.

..

...

**OMG! Y aHORA QUE!?**

**Bueno tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo**

**opinion personal: -_-...Sasuke debe vigilar que sale de su sexy boca XD XD**

**y para que vean que no soyyy mala les dejo un avanceeee**

**Proximo Capitulo: El mejor Cumpleaños**

-sabes Sasuke, hoy es mi cumpleaños – dije con la mirada gacha – puedes creer lo poco importante que es, que ni siquiera yo misma me acodaba, no crees que es irónico – cuando levanté la vista pude ver como se acercaba a mi

-no digas esas cosas – pronunció a la vez que me rodeaba con sus brazos – tu vida es muy importante para mí - di un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer el fue consciente de sus propias palabras y disolvió con rapidez aquel abrazo, parecía un poco nervioso - supongo que debo decir, Felicidades.

**Ke tal!?**

**por fiss dejen reviews...recuerden ellos son el alimento de un fic n_n**

**sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. El Mejor Cumpleaños

**.**

**.**

**BUaaaaaaaaaaa...sorry!**

**ayer no subí los dos capitulos...es que llegue de clase de ingles a las 5:pm, di una siesta...y me olvide U.U**

**que pésima excusa pero es la verdad XD**

**bueeno...aqui les dejo el capi...debo decir que es uno de mis favoritos.. .**

**COMO SIEMPREE...Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto sama...si fuera mioo ya habria acabado con tantos capis de relleno **

**A leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa voz los sacó a los dos de la discusión en la que se encontraban, y en el rostro del pelinegro menor se formó una mueca de asombro que solo duró unos pocos segundos, para después transformarse en su habitual expresión neutra

.

.

-Hinata - llamó Itachi aun con sorpresa reflejada en su rostro - desde cuando estás ahí

-eso no importa - respondió la chica cabizbaja - yo solo vine aquí a obtener respuestas y al parecer ustedes las saben, así que díganmelas para poder marcharme - dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba su rostro con una mirada llena de determinación - y prometo no volver a acercarme a ustedes - después de decir eso la chica buscó con la mirada a el Uchiha menor - no es eso lo que querías al fin, cierto, Sasuke.

.

.

El chico no la miró pero oía atentamente todo lo que ella decía, Itachi al ver que se comenzaba a formar un ambiente tenso decidió interrumpir.

.

.

-está bien Hinata, yo te voy a contar la que te está sucediendo - dijo mientras le tendía la mano para guiarla hasta el mueble que se encontraba en aquella sala

-dime - fue todo lo que pronuncio la joven después de acomodarse

-al parecer el día que Sasuke te mordió, el inconscientemente te estaba convirtiendo – aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a la pelinegra, quien sin pensarlo comenzó a temblar

-entonces yo me convertiré en un vampiro - dijo aun la chica con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos

-no - respondió Itachi – la verdad es que no sabemos que pasara contigo en un futuro – el pelinegro al ver la expresión de desconcierto de la chica continuó – como la transformación fue interrumpida, en tu interior hay una lucha entre tu lado vampiro convertido y tu lado humano

-entonces que va a pasar conmigo – preguntó la ojiluna con incertidumbre, para esa altura ya nada le sorprendía

-en algún punto, uno de los dos lados te dominara por completo - contestó el menor de los Uchiha, mirando a la chica que no le devolvía la mirada

-tenemos la esperanza de que sea tu lado humano, pero hasta que ese momento no llegue, seguirás sufriendo de todos esos síntomas que me mencionaste antes - continuó Itachi – creo que lo mejor es que te pases por aquí para llevar un control de estos

-eso no es posible - dijo la pelinegra – yo voy a irme con mi tío a otra ciudad por un año

-pues creo que no podrás hacerlo – contestó el mayor – tenemos que tenerte en observación, podrías descontrolarte en cualquier momento

.

.

La chica al escuchar esas palabras no pudo contener sus lagrimas, ella no quería hacerle daño a nadie, porque cuando su vida estaba mejorando por fin, se presenta esta situación, tenía un tío que era como su padre, amigos…porque ahora.

.

El pelinegro menor no pudo evitar sentirse mal al notar la desesperación en aquel llanto…si solo se hubiese contenido, ella no estuviera pasando por esto.

.

Después de que Hinata se calmara, decidió despedirse de los Uchiha, para ir a su casa

.

.

-que conveniente para ti, Sasuke – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa – justo cuando ella se decidió a alejarse de ti, le pasa esto, que los va a juntar aun mas

-como quisiera haberla alejado desde un principio, así ella no tendría que pasar por nada de esto

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban apagadas, al parecer no se encontraba nadie, cuando llegué a mi habitación, en mi cama había un paquete, me acerque y vi que al lado de este se encontraba una nota, escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de mi tío

.

.

"… _Hinata, antes que todo Feliz Cumpleaños…perdóname por no estar ahí contigo, pero se presentaron unos inconvenientes con mi traslado y tuve que viajar de improviso…se que tú no eres una chica materialista, pero espero que este regalo compense mi ausencia…con cariño…tu tío"_

_._

_._

Cuando leí la nota me emocioné muchísimo, con tantas cosas que me están pasando, ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que hoy era mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera mis amigos recordaron este día, supongo que no es una fecha relevante para nadie. Decidí abrir el paquete, en el interior había un lindo vestido corto, perfectamente doblado de color azul a juego con una chaqueta tipo torero y un sobre, cuando lo abrí había una pulsera de colores y una nota de felicitaciones de parte de mi primo Neji.

.

.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, estaba muy feliz, me sentía importante para alguien. Me coloque la pulsera en mi muñeca, y tomé el vestido para probármelo. Realmente era un bello vestido, me quedó perfecto, cuando me vi reflejada en el espejo, lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de mis ojos, pero un ruido fuera, en mi balcón, me distrajo de ese suceso, decidí acercarme a este con cautela, cuando abrí la ventana que daba a este, una fría brisa me dio la bienvenida, pero por los alrededores, no se veía nada.

.

.

Suspiré, tal vez estaba esperando que algo extraordinario ocurriera

.

.

Cuando me di la vuelta, nuevamente se escuchó un ruido, me acerqué rápidamente a la ventana y vi una sombra que pasó, solo por un instante pude ver como un destello rojo emanaba de los ojos de aquel

.

.

-Sasuke – llamé por instinto, al pronunciar aquel nombre la sombra detuvo su marcha – eres tú, cierto - al ver que no se movía, continué - no te vayas, por favor quédate

.

.

Lo oí soltar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para finalmente mostrarme su rostro, era increíble, de verdad era él. Lo vi entrar a mi habitación y recostarse a la pared al lado de mi cama en silencio, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente

.

.

-qué opinas de este vestido - le pregunté para romper el hielo, vi como el levantó una ceja incrédulo de la pregunta que le había formulado, después de ese gesto desvió la mirada

-hmp, te queda bien – contestó sin ánimos, mientras recorría con la mirada mi habitación

-sabes Sasuke, hoy es mi cumpleaños – dije con la mirada gacha – puedes creer lo poco importante que es, que ni siquiera yo misma me acodaba, no crees que es irónico – cuando levanté la vista pude ver como se acercaba a mi

-no digas esas cosas – pronunció a la vez que me rodeaba con sus brazos – tu vida es muy importante para mí - di un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer el fue consciente de sus propias palabras y disolvió con rapidez aquel abrazo, parecía un poco nervioso - supongo que debo decir, Felicidades.

.

.

Lo último que imaginé seria que Sasuke estaría en mi habitación deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, era tanta la emoción que me embargó que no pude reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo, al parecer se sorprendió, pero luego de forma lenta me correspondió. Ese pequeño gesto me lleno de una forma agradable

.

.

-Sasuke porque viniste hasta mi casa - pregunté estando aun en la prisión que eran sus brazos, pude sentir como dudaba de darme una respuesta

-estas en una situación crítica por mi culpa - respondió con sus ojos fijos en mi - quería ver que llegaras bien a tu casa, no quería dejarte sola

-gracias por no dejarme sola este día

.

.

.

Miré fijamente a aquellos oscuros ojos, en los cuales parecía que se llevaba a cabo una tormenta turbia, una tormenta en la que no me importaría sumergirme.

.

.

Cuando volví en mi, solo noté como su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío, por cada centímetro menos entre nosotros mi corazón se agitaba, finalmente sentí como sus fríos labios se unían a los míos, haciéndome estremecer, era como si encajáramos de manera perfecta, poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso y sus manos ya se encontraban en mi cintura, me atraía a él con firmeza…poco a poco el me fue empujando hacia atrás, hasta caer recostada a mi cama, para entonces, ya no pensaba en nada mas que no fuera él, en sus manos acariciando mi abdomen… no pude aguantar más y rodee mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, y con mis manos acariciaba su cabello…sentí como lentamente su boca abandonaba la mía para hacer un camino de besos por mi mentón, hasta mi cuello…

.

.

Pero algo sucedió y él se levanto abruptamente, respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos se encontraban de color carmín intenso y sus colmillos se encontraban expuestos

.

.

-rayos! - masculló Sasuke con molestia – creo que ya debo irme

-espera…- intente detenerlo, pero ni siquiera pude terminar la oración porque el ya había abandonado mi habitación.

.

.

Me quede allí sentada en mi cama, con la ropa jironada, los labios hinchados y una sonrisa boba en mi rostro

_._

_._

_._

_Hoy había sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…_

_._

_._

_._

**...**

**Y que tal!**

**¿les gustó?...**

**espero que si...**

**les dejo el vestido de hina: (borren las rayitas...ya saben FF no deja subir links n_n)**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-f-c-0-8-.-d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t-.-n-e-t-/-f-s-7-1-/-i-/-2-0-1-0-/-1-3-6-/-a-/-5-/-H-i-n-a-t-a-_-f-a-n-a-r-t-_-b-y-_-m-a-r-4-1-8-.-j-p-g-**

**por cierto, no he podido contestar los reviews...pero tengan por seguro que lo hare...me alegra el alma ver sus coments, siento que he hecho un buen trabajo...**

**de todas maneras...recuerden que los coments son el alimento de un fic**

**nos leemos en el proxim!**

**sayooo**

**.**

**.**


	13. Paseo a la Playa

**helloooooOoo...si sii siii**

**Aquii vengooo con un nuevooo capitulo de este nuestro fic jajaja**

**espero que les guste el capi**

**sin mas vueltas...Naruto no me pertenece...sino al genialisimo Masashi Kishimoto**

**ahora si**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era de mañana, podía ver como el sol se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, mientras que yo yacía inmóvil, sentada en mi cama, rememorando la noche anterior a la vez que tocaba mis labios, aun no creía todo lo que había pasado, pero mi piel erizada al recordar las caricias de Sasuke me confirmaban que todo fue cierto.

.

.

Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de mi rostro.

.

.

Me dije que ya era hora de levantarme, me dirigí con rapidez al baño para después de un rato salir vistiendo el uniforme del instituto.

.

Estaba tan emocionada que caminé más rápido que de costumbre y llegue en poco tiempo a mi destino, cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso más, fui atraída por un brusco abrazo

.

.

-Hina! – Exclamó aquella voz que podría reconocer en cualquier parte del mundo- perdóname

-Kiba me estas asfixiando- murmure casi sin aliento, él al escuchar eso me libero de su abrazo

-soy un tonto, como se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños- se lamentaba el castaño – por eso Akamaru estaba tan inquieto mordiendo el calendario

-no te preocupes Kiba – trate de calmarlo con una sonrisa – no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo

-eso me hace sentir mejor- dijo él mientras mostraba en todo su esplendor aquella sonrisa suya – sabes Hina, te tengo un regalo – después de esas palabras vi como rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando saca la mano me sorprendí al ver un lindo collar de plata del cual colgaba un dije de corazón con una piedra azul en el centro – se que no es mucho, pero no pude evitar pensar en ti cuando lo vi

- es realmente hermoso – exclamé emocionada

-puedo ponértelo – preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo cual asentí, estando el frente a mí, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, dejándonos a escasos centímetros, por instinto me sonrojé y baje un poco la vista, cuando la volví a levantar pude ver que a espaldas de Kiba a lo lejos estaba Sasuke mirándonos con el seño fruncido, que al verme aparto bruscamente su mirada y siguió su camino

-gracias Kiba – murmure – pero creo que si no andamos al salón, se nos hará tarde.

.

.

Luego de decir aquello nos encaminamos juntos al salón, cuando llegamos dos personas más se me abalanzaron encima

.

.

-Hinata!- gritó Naruto – Hinata perdóname

-a mi también – dijo Tenten mientras me abrazaban

-Hinata – dijo una voz ronca a mi espalda, pude ver que era Shino – a veces la mente humana está saturada de pensamientos vanos que no dejan ver lo que es realmente importante- terminó de decir lo que supuse seria una disculpa

-no se preocupen chicos – dije para tratar de calmarlos

-entonces hay que festejarlo- dijo Tenten emocionada- después de todo mañana es sábado, que tal si vamos a la playa

-claro que si!- la segundó Naruto – oye tu – dijo Naruto señalando a un lado de nosotros- te vienes también – cuando voltee la viste vislumbre a Sasuke mirando a Naruto de manera irritada – después de todo – siguió el rubio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro y lo rodeaba con un brazo – si eres amigo de Hinata también eres amigo nuestro – estaba preocupada por la integridad física de Naruto, no sabia como reaccionaria Sasuke a ese gesto

-baka, no me toques – murmuro el pelinegro con voz de ultratumba, mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de Naruto – como es eso de que soy tu amigo – pude ver como los vellos de el rubio se erizaban, pero este no retrocedió

-claro que si, Teme, desde hoy lo somos – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa- por cierto, como es que te llamas – pude ver como Sasuke volvia a irritarse

-bueno está decidido – exclamó Tenten haciendo que todos desviáramos la atención a ella – entonces vamos, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, el amigo de Hinata y yo – concluyó la chica – nos encontramos a las 9 de la mañana en la estación de trenes y por Kami, Naruto llega temprano

-no te preocupes, estaré de primero – alegó el rubio

.

.

.

Después de aquella conversación, el maestro ingresó y dio inicio a laas clases, yo por mi parte me encontraba preocupada, ya que Sasuke se había visto arrastrado a un paseo que probablemente no le gustaría asistir. Por fin las clases terminaron, y dando como pretexto a mis amigos que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, esperé a que todos salieran para quedar con el pelinegro. Cuando finalmente quedamos nosotros dos, decidí acercarme a el.

.

.

-Sasuke- lo llame, pero él no pronuncio ninguna palabra así que continué – sabes, sobre el paseo…

-iré – me interrumpió el dejándome desconcertada

-no tienes que obligarte a ir – comenté para que viera que no era necesario ir si no quería – además, ¿el sol no molesta a los vampiros?

-Hinata, a mí nadie me obliga hacer algo que no quiero- ante esa respuesta sonreí – y con respecto al sol, pues, nuestra especie ha evolucionado, ahora solo nos crea una ligera molestia, nos quema un poco más que ustedes, pero no es nada que un bloqueador solar no resuelva - concluyó el soltando un suspiro, mientras que yo me emocioné internamente al saber más cosas sobre él y anotaba mentalmente llevar un protector solar con protección UV de 100

-entonces nos vemos mañana- dije mientras me disponía a irme, pero algo me detuvo

-sabes, ese collar, no te luce para nada- me sorprendí ante esas palabras - deberias tirarlo al tinaco de basura mas cercano - concluyó, pero cuando quise ver, el ya había abandonado el salón dejándome sola

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y Naruto aun no aparecía, Tenten estaba de los nervios, y aunque no lo demostraran Sasuke y Shino también. Se podía sentir el desespero en el aire y yo para ese momento, sabía que Naruto corría peligro si no aparecía pronto, después de veinte minutos apareció el rubio con rastros visibles de ramen en su rostro, después de que fuera interceptado rudamente por Tenten y Kiba, finalmente embarcamos el tren que nos llevaría a la playa.

.

.

El sol brillando y el mar en todo su esplendor, era el paisaje que se reflejaba frente a nosotros, este auguraba ser un buen día, pensé con una sonrisa

.

.

-Hina es hora de cambiarnos – dijo Tenten mientras me arrastraba hacia los vestidores. Ella lucia hermosa en un lindo bikini de color rojo con un dibujo de dragón de color dorado – quiero que te pruebes este Bikini, es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte – dijo ella con una sonrisa, el que me daba era blanco con unos dibujos de color fucsia, cuando me lo coloque, no pude evitar avergonzarme

-Tenten este vestido de baño es muy revelador – murmure nerviosa mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo

-te queda perfecto – concluyó ella con una sonrisa

.

.

.

.

Estaba impaciente, era insoportable escuchar las historias de cómo el rubio pudo comerse 20 tazones de ramen en una hora, estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuche como el corazón del castaño se aceleraba de manera descontrolada.

.

.

-esa es Hinata? – murmuro él en voz baja, al escuchar eso, inconscientemente mi vista se desvió rápidamente a la dirección que veía el castaño, y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras

-hola chicos – exclamó con diversión la chica de moños que acompañaba a Hinata

- discúlpanos un momento – dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba al rubio y literalmente lo arrastraba, dejando atónitas a las chicas

-sabes- dijo una voz gruesa a mi lado, era aquel chico de lentes oscuros y la capucha, era tan raro que muchas veces me pregunte si no era un vampiro- creo que deberíamos ir con ellos a asegurarnos de que Kiba no mate a Naruto – no entendí nada, pero, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya que Hinata se había ido a jugar con la castaña, así que lo seguí. Cuando llegamos vi que el castaño tenía al tal Naruto del cuello

-cómo es posible que hayas sido novio de Hinata y la abandonaras – esas palabras me sorprendieron un poco, realmente el dobe había sido novio de ella

-pero es que…- intentaba hablar el rubio pero las manos apretando su cuello no lo permitía

-de verdad que eres idiota mira que dejar todo eso, digo, a ella- seguía diciendo el castaño que ahora no solo apretaba su cuello sino que lo agitaba con desesperación, di la vuelta y decidi sentarme en la sombra, para que ayudar al rubio, después de todo, se lo merece por dobe.

.

.

Cuando clavé mi vista en Hinata, vi que ella estaba de pie, mirando intensamente a un chico que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa, pude sentir la ira fluyendo en mis venas

.

.

_Porque lo veía de esa forma…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

No podía creer que fuera él, cuando vi hacia esa dirección pensé que era imposible que él estuviera aquí, me acerque con cautela al chico por si mi suposición era equivocada.

.

.

-Gaara, eres tu – musite con voz ahogada, cuando el chico levantó la vista y esos ojos aguamarina se clavaron en mi, una alegría me envolvió

-Hinata – dijo el mi nombre, mientras se ponía de pie

.

.

.

.

Vi como ella se acerco lentamente al chico, como si dudara en hacerlo, después de eso los dos se vieron fijamente y el pelirrojo se puso de pie.

.

Después de eso el chico acaricio su rostro, la ira en mi iba en aumento por cada gesto que ese chico tenia con ella…pero mi ira se congeló, mi mente no lograba procesar la idea de que ese tipo ahora la estuviera...

_...Besando_

_._

_._

_._

**...**

**woooo...y ke tal? ehh XD**

**apareció Gaara...¿Que pasará ahora?**

**para que vean que no soy mala...les daré una pista del proximo capitulo**

_Les quiero presentar a una persona muy importante para mí- dije mientras el apretaba aun mas mi agarre - el es Sabaku no Gaara, un amigo de la infancia_

_-ahh osea que es solo tu amigo – dijo Tenten mirándonos de manera analítica_

_-no – respondió Gaara a mi lado, me tense un poco, ¿el no me consideraba su amiga? – no soy solo su amigo, también soy __**************__._

_Ante esas palabras todos quedaron en shock, y un silencio nos rodeo_

_-que! – gritó Kiba, interrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio _

**En mi perfil encontraran los links de las imágenes**

***collar que le regalo Kiba a Hinata**

***Bikini de Tenten**

***Bikini de Hina**

**Espero ke les haya gustadooooo**

**recuerdenn...los reviews son el alimento de un fic**

**NOS LEEMOSSS PRONTOO**

**SAYONARAAA**


	14. Que eresquien!

**.**

**.**

******Waaaa aqui escapandome de la presion de los examenes para tomar aire y dejarles este capitulooo**

**seeeeee...para que vean que soy una buena chica...laly es una buena chica (al estilo tobio XD)**

**bueno espero que les gusteeee**

**sin mas vueltas...Naruto no me pertenece...es de masashi kishimoto sama!**

**hahahahhaha**

**ahora siii**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando él me reconoció y pronuncio mi nombre me emocioné muchísimo y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Gaara había sido el único amigo que había tenido durante mi infancia, ya que mi padre aprobaba el nivel de su familia, y decía que era aceptable el que yo me relacionara con él.

.

.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi- le dije aun con emoción

-te he extrañado mucho – dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí, y rozaba sus labios con los míos formando un casto beso, ante esa acción no pude evitar avergonzarme un poco, hacía mucho tiempo que él no hacia eso

-Gaara, creo que ya es hora de que dejes de saludarme de esa manera – dije aun ruborizada - eso lo hacíamos de niños, pero ahora es distinto – lo vi soltar un suspiro antes de contestarme

-si, después de todos ya no somos niños- dijo el fijando sus ojos aguamarinas en mi – lo siento, solo lo hice por costumbre

-no te preocupes – respondí con una sonrisa, después de todo el era así, el siempre entendió mis sentimientos – vamos – dije tomando su mano – te quiero presentar a mis amigos – cuando pronuncie esas palabras sentí como el agarre de su mano se tensó

-¿tienes amigos? – preguntó el con expresión de desconcierto

-si – contesté con simpleza – del instituto, los conocí el primer día de clases, son muy extrovertidos

-y tu padre los…- supe cual era la pregunta que le iba a formular – sabes que, olvidemos ese tema – dijo el entendiendo mi incomodidad

.

Vi que esbozo una leve sonrisa y me siguió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos. Cuando llegamos todos se encontraban en silencio y tenían sus miradas fijas en nuestras manos unidas, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

.

.

-les quiero presentar a una persona muy importante para mí - dije mientras el apretaba aun mas mi agarre - el es Sabaku no Gaara, un amigo de la infancia

-ahh osea que es solo tu amigo – dijo Tenten mirándonos de manera analítica

-no – respondió Gaara a mi lado, me tense un poco, ¿el no me consideraba su amiga? – no soy solo su amigo, también soy su prometido.

.

Ante esas palabras todos quedaron en shock, y un silencio nos rodeo

.

-que! – gritó Kiba, interrumpiendo aquel incomodo silencio – como que prometido!

-sí, estamos comprometidos desde los ocho años – dijo Gaara de manera tranquila

-p-pero, eso solo era una posibilidad que nuestros padres estaban considerando, nunca se concretó- dije mientras los nervios me consumían

-en eso te equivocas, eso sí se concretó- dijo mi amigo pelirrojo – por eso volví

-¿qué?- musité, realmente ya no sabía por dónde iban las cosas

-sí, yo volví para casarme contigo, después de todo, ya cumpliste la mayoría de edad – ante eso quede perpleja, ya tenían mi futuro trazado, ni siquiera en mi matrimonio tenía derecho a elegir – después de todo es lo mejor para nuestras familias y…

-y que es lo mejor para mí! - grité con impotencia, todo lo relacionado a mi vida, siempre era por el bien de otros

-Hinata… – dijo mi ahora "prometido" haciendo amago de acercarse

-no! - exclamé, no quería seguir en aquel sitio, todo en mi mente era un caos en ese momento, mis piernas reaccionaron y corrí para alejarme de esa escena.

.

.

.

.

Después de la huida de Hinata se había formado un ambiente tenso entre nosotros, y ninguno parecía dispuesto a romperlo, así que no me quedó más opción que hacerlo yo y terminar de una vez con esto.

.

.

-creo que deberías irte – le dije al supuesto prometido de la Hyuga, que me miro meditabundo ante el tono que utilicé, realmente me daba igual lo que el pensara – después hablaras con ella

-si – habló la castaña – creo que lo mejor es que esperes a que ella se calme y asimile su situación – noté como el pelirrojo soltaba un suspiro

-supongo que tienen razón – dijo él – esperare a que ella se serene y hablaremos con calma sobre el tema – vi que me lanzó una mirada cargada de molestia – después de todo nos vamos a casar y no sería bueno empezar mal – era como si me estuviera resaltando el hecho de que sería de él y me desagradaba el solo pensar que el en algún momento la podría tocar, oler, sentir…

.

.

.

Después de despedirse de los demás, aquel molesto pelirrojo se marchó.

.

Le sugerí a la castaña que se fuera con los demás, que yo me encargaba de llevar a Hinata sana y salva a su casa, ella estuvo de acuerdo, me entregó las cosas de ella y se marcho juntó a los demás del lugar. Al saber que ya se habían ido, me decidí a seguir el rastro de la chica, que me guió hasta una parte rocosa de la playa que formaba una especie de cueva.

.

Allí la encontré encogida y su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos…estaba llorando

.

.

-Hinata – la llamé para que se percatara de mi presencia

-no es justo, no es justo – murmuraba mientras su llanto iba en aumento – porque mi vida es decidida por otros – solo la escuchaba lamentarse, me acerque a ella y la rodee con mi brazo, la sentía aferrarse a mí, deje que desahogara hasta que se sintiera mejor.

-vamos, te llevare a tu casa – le dije, sin embargo la vi negar con un movimiento de su cabeza

-no quiero ir ahí - dijo ella – si Gaara volvió, mi padre ya habrá hablado con mi tío

-entonces, vamos – dije mientras emprendía la marcha y la traía conmigo agarrada de la mano – iremos a mi casa, supongo que allá habrá alguien a quien le agradara la idea – le comenté mientras me imaginaba la expresión de burla en el rostro de Itachi, supongo que ella pensó lo mismo porque la escuche reír levemente

-Sasuke – me llamó ella – gracias por estar conmigo en este momento – dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, que contrastaba de sobremanera con aquella imagen un poco seductora de ella en bikini, cerré mis ojos para distraerme un poco de esa imagen

-toma – dije mientras le extendía sus cosas – cámbiate rápido para irnos – la vi asentir mientras tomaba lo que le entregaba y se dirigía rápidamente a algún sitio para cambiarse

.

.

.

_Espero que esta sea una buena idea…_

_._

_._

_._

**...**

**bueno me devuelvoo rapiditooo...los libros me llaman XD XD**

**espero que les haya gustado...hahahha y que tal...Gaara de prometido de Hina**

**bueno buenooo y como voy a estar alejada por este tiempo...les dejo otro adelantoooo**

_Sin embargo allí estaba su oportunidad, ella estaba dormida, sería como un crimen sin culpable, ya que ella no se enteraría. Poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de ella hasta finalmente unirlos en un beso, procuró moverse lento, pero era como un tormento._

_No pudo evitar tomar su rostro entre sus manos y ahondar más en aquel, inocente en un principio, beso._

_Ella se removió, y como si fuera fuego se alejó con rapidez, la vio moverse y lentamente abrir sus ojos. En ese momento se sintió como un estúpido, ¿qué era lo que estuvo haciendo? _

__**OMG! O.O**

**bien hasta otraaa oportunity XD XD**

**no olviden dejar reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Por siempre y para siempre

.

.

Holasss...wiiii volvi volviiii...

hahhahha...debo anunciarles que me fue super genial en los parciales...¬¬ excepto en una materia (cof cof Penal ¬¬ cof cof estupido profe cof XD)

En fin!...aqui vengo con un nuevo capituloo...

debo anunciar de una vez que este capitulo contiene escenas fuertes y todo eso...personas sensibles y con problemas del corazon abstenganse XP...Amantes de sasuke...adelantense y acomodense XD...

buenoo...como siempre...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al genialisisimo Masashi Kishimoto Sama...yo solo los utilizo para recrearnoss XD

sin mas rodeossss

A LEER!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como nunca, Sasuke, deseo ser una persona platicadora, para poder iniciar cualquier conversación vana que lograra borrar aquella expresión de desconsuelo en el rostro de Hinata. Caminaba a su lado pero la sentía tan ausente, tan lejana, ante ese pensamiento sintió una punzada en su interior que no le agradó para nada.

.

.

En aquel tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, muchas veces tuvo que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no acercarse a ella siquiera para decirle un "hola", la veía tan alegre en compañía de sus amigos e incluso llego a sentirse un poco molesto por el contacto tan intimo que mantenían el rubio y el castaño para con ella.

.

.

Y pensar que en esta situación tan dramática en la que ella se encontraba, no quiso la ayuda de ninguno de ellos, sino la suya…la suya!

Ese pensamiento le dio una satisfacción interior y de alguna forma sintió que ese era su sitio, allí, al lado de ella.

.

.

.

-Sasuke – le llamó la ojiluna para atraer su atención, al notar como el centraba toda esta en ella, prosiguió – disculpa todas las molestias que te estoy causando

-hmp, no te preocupes – contestó el – de todas formas Itachi estará feliz al tener visitas, todos los días me agobiaba con preguntas sobre ti

.

Ante ese comentario en el rostro de la chica comenzó a formarse una pequeña sonrisa y por un instante agradeció el tener un hermano tan entrometido.

.

.

.

.

Después del viaje de regreso, finalmente se encontraban frente a aquella inmensa casa y de manera inmediata en la mente de Hinata recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí, de eso ya eran cuatro días. Cuando entraron sintió una especie de nostalgia, a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, le gustaba estar ahí, de alguna forma se sentía más cerca de Sasuke, sentía como si ese era el sitio en el que debía de estar

.

.

-Sasuke – saludó Itachi mientras bajaba las escaleras, al ver a la chica ojiluna dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia su hermano – veo que por fin me hiciste caso y trajiste de visita a Hinata, siento como si la casa se hubiese iluminado

-ya déjate de tanta palabrería Itachi – lo interrumpió Sasuke – manda a que le arreglen una habitación a Hinata, se quedara esta noche

-oh, que sorpresa, entonces haremos una pijamada, conseguiré películas, crispetas y algunos batidos de sangre – bromeó el mayor, ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de su pequeño hermano – está bien Sasuke, no tienes que matarme con la mirada, solo intentaba, ya sabes, aligerar el ambiente – finalizó el mayor haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos

.

.

Una sonrisa se instalo en el rostro de Hinata, era genial ver como estas dos _criaturas _ tenían la relación de hermanos que ella siempre quiso con Hanabi.

.

.

.

.

Paso el rato bromeando con Itachi, sin embargo los acontecimientos del día le pasaron la cuenta y el cansancio le cayó encima de golpe, así que decidió retirarse a la habitación que le habían asignado, sobre la cama encontró una camiseta de chico, supuso que era de Sasuke, ya que si fuera del mayor sería un poco mas grande. Sonrió.

.

Después de cambiarse, se acostó y quedó sumida en la inconsciencia del sueño.

.

.

.

.

En su habitación Sasuke no podía lograr el descanso, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cómoda cama, vio el reloj que se encontraba en su buró

.

.

11:00 P.M.

.

.

Trato de fijar la atención en algún punto de su habitación, sin embargo su mente no dejaba de recordarle que la chica ojiluna se encontraba en la habitación contigua a la suya. Sin tolerarlo más se puso de pie y salió de su alcoba.

.

Cuando entro a la habitación en la que se encontraba Hinata, lo recibió la oscuridad, pero para el eso no fue ningún obstáculo, se acercó con cautela a la cama en la que ella descansaba.

.

Aun no lograba entender como era que podía dormir tan calmada en una casa llena de vampiros, pero ahí estaba ella, dormida, con todo su cabello regado delicadamente sobre la almohada, su muslo descubierto debido a lo corto de la camiseta que él le había prestado, sus labios entre abiertos, como invitándolo…

.

Rayos, eso era más de lo que él podía soportar

.

.

Se moría de ganas por probar nuevamente sus labios desde el día de su cumpleaños, aquel día en el que por un momento estuvo a punto de ir mas allá de un simple beso, sin embargo allí estaba su oportunidad, ella estaba dormida, sería como un crimen sin culpable, ya que ella no se enteraría. Poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de ella hasta finalmente unirlos en un beso, procuró moverse lento

.

...pero era como un tormento.

.

No pudo evitar tomar su rostro entre sus manos y ahondar más en aquel, inocente en un principio, beso.

.

Ella se removió, y como si fuera fuego se alejó con rapidez, la vio moverse y lentamente abrir sus ojos. En ese momento se sintió como un estúpido, ¿qué era lo que estuvo haciendo?

.

.

-¿Sasuke? – La oyó pronunciar su nombre y aun en la oscuridad pudo notar lo rojos que se encontraban sus labios – ¿qué haces aquí?

-nada – dijo el dándole la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-sabes, no tienes que hacerlo a escondidas – pronuncio ella haciendo que el detuviera su marcha

-de que estás hablando – preguntó el

-del beso - contestó la ojiluna – no…no tienes que hacerlo solo cuando yo este dormida, s-siempre que seas tú, puedes b-besarme

.

.

Estaba perplejo ante aquella revelación, lo último que cruzó por su cabeza, era el que ella diría esas palabras, definitivamente ella era impredecible.

.

.

-el problema, Hinata – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano en la mejilla sonrojada de la chica – es que en este momento solo un beso no me bastaría

.

.

Vio como su rostro se sonrojaba a un nivel inigualable, ella abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo pero, al final nada salía de sus labios, lo que el aprovechó para sellarlos con los suyos.

.

.

Esta vez ella estaba despierta y dispuesta, poco a poco ella comenzó a responder al beso, al cual, él, deliberadamente comenzó aumentar la intensidad. Aquel beso con ella dormida no se comparaba en nada a este.

.

Poco a poco sus besos comenzaron a descender por su cuello y una de sus manos se posicionó sobre uno de sus muslos. Ella esbozó un pequeño jadeo a causa de la baja temperatura de aquella mano.

.

Su otra mano la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él, la mezcla de las emociones que la embargaban junto al tacto de Sasuke provocó que su interior se viera asaltado por una explosión de sensaciones.

.

La mano que hasta el momento se hallaba en su muslo comenzó a subir poco a poco, subiendo consigo la camiseta que cubría aquella parte, ante aquel toque el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció y de su boca escapó un pequeño gemido que incentivo más aun al joven vampiro.

.

Aun, un poco tímida se decidió a entrelazar sus dedos en la nuca de Sasuke, rodeando así su cuello con los brazos, que eran acariciados levemente por el suave cabello masculino. Sintió como sus besos seguían bajando. En un momento los besos cesaron y las manos del chico se aferraban fuertemente a la camiseta que ella portaba.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me detienes? – Le preguntó el pelinegro con la voz ronca – ¿porque dejas que haga esto?

.

.

Se había dejado llevar, pero cuando sus labios casi rozaron sus pechos fue consciente de la situación, estaba a solas con ella, nadie los interrumpiría, la tenía a su merced, pero sobre todo la deseaba de una manera casi dolorosa. No sabía que lo tentaba mas, si su cuerpo o su sangre.

.

.

Ella estaba desconcertada, porque le preguntaba aquello, de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía, acaso pensaba que ella se besaba con cualquiera. Necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que pensaba, lo que su alma sentía, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresarlo, siguiendo por primera vez sus instintos se acercó a sus labios y le besó. Fue un simple e inocente roce que poco a poco fue aumentando del ámbito de lo casto.

.

.

-eso responde tu pregunta – susurró ella luego de cortar el beso, aguantando la vergüenza

.

El sonrió a medio lado. La rodeó con sus brazos, ansioso de tenerla nuevamente cerca

.

.

-más de lo que esperaba – contestó mientras se lanzaba hambriento a su boca, deseaba hacerla suya desde ese momento y por toda la eternidad.

.

.

Poco a poco se separo de ella, la miró a los ojos y sin romper ni un segundo el contacto visual, se movió hasta colocar la boca hasta la altura de sus muslos, tomó el borde de aquella camiseta, suya, que lo estaba enloqueciendo, entre sus dientes y la retiró unos centímetros, dejando al descubierto una pequeña porción de su abdomen.

.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en su rostro

.

Con su lengua comenzó a dibujar el contorno del ombligo femenino, produciendo una serie de estremecimientos en la chica, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de satisfacción.

.

.

Sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar los segundos que estaba viviendo en aquel momento, deseaba grabar en sus recuerdos cada una de los suspiros de ella, cada curva de su cuerpo, cada sensación que ella le producía. Sin esperar mucho retiró, lo más suave que se pudo controlar, la camiseta que medio portaba la ojiluna.

.

En la oscuridad aquel cuerpo pareció relucir, la chica tenía un cuerpo exquisito, de piel pálida y delicada y perfectamente proporcionada donde debía serlo.

.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, sus instintos lo llevaron a colocar su boca entre los pechos de la chica, pudo sentir como el cuerpo bajo el se estremecía al igual que él. El primer jadeo entrecortado de Hinata, logro desestabilizarlo un poco y lo excito más de lo que pensaba. Deseó su sangre. Cerró los ojos por un segundo buscando la calma necesaria para mantenerse bajo control.

.

Mientras su instinto se calmaba, llevó las manos a los costados de la chica y paseó las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo, lenta y deliberadamente.

.

.

-Sasuke – la oyó jadear su nombre y sin poder controlarlo más la rodeo con sus brazos y atrajo el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo, llevando sus labios a la curva de cuello, al hacer eso ella también reaccionó enredando sus brazos en torno a el

.

.

Hinata podía sentir como los colmillos expuestos del pelinegro le rozaba el cuello, sin embargo no sentía que él tuviera la intención de clavarlos en sus piel, solo era una caricia torturante que la hacía vibrar aun mas y sin poder controlarlo jadeos escapaban de su garganta.

.

Los jadeos y suaves ronroneos que fluían de ella, le incitaban más allá de lo racional, estaba perdiendo el control, y sin poder contenerse más, la arrastró con él, para situarse entre ella y deslizó una mano sobre su cuerpo para arrancarle de un tirón la única prenda que la cubría.

.

.

-Sasuke… – dijo ella vacilante – yo nunca he estado así con nadie…

.

El sonrojo en su rostro fue el detonante

.

.

-no te preocupes – le dijo él con la voz ronca – yo cuidaré de ti

.

.

Y sin esperar más la penetró de un fuerte y contundente embate, uniéndose con ella por completo, acompañado de un quejido de dolor por parte de la ojiluna. Olvidándose de todo lo demás, se hundió en ella, una y otra vez, disfrutando con cada uno de sus gemidos, sintiéndose por primera vez completo.

.

.

-Sasuke – jadeó la pelinegra – por favor no me dejes – le rogó

.

.

Sí…se quedaría con ella, se dijo a la vez que las contracciones producidas por el éxtasis lo llevaban al clímax.

.

.

.

Se quedaría con ella, aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que luchar contra los fantasmas del pasado.

.

.

.

.

_Por Kami que se quedaría con ella... por siempre y para siempre_

.

.

.

.

...

wiiii...que tal!...espero que les haya gustado

debo decir que el lemon original de este capitulo era espantosoooo...horribleee...este lo reescribi...al igual que la gran parte de esta historia ya que la historia se me borro del pc...en fin...espero que no haya sido muy precipitado o fuerte...o nose...¬¬...

aunque sinceramente...amo este capituloo!

buenooo para que la buena chica que soy! les dejo un adelanticoooo

.

**Proximo Capitulo: Visitas**

_-ya cállate! – exclamó ella con voz de ultratumba acallando inconscientemente al hombre frente a ella, y con una velocidad hasta el momento desconocida se acercó hasta a él y lo agarró del cuello – quien te crees para manipular a todos a tu placer, solo eres un despojo mas del mundo – el agarre se hacía cada vez mas fuerte – como te atreves a hablar de esa manera de mi madre…_

_Con mucha dificultad el mayor entre sus manos, que ahora tenía el rostro de un horrible color morado a causa del agarre, alcanzo a pronunciar unas palabras que la dejaron paralizada_

_-t-tus o-ojos…s-son r-rojos…que e-eres t-tu…._

.

.

Porfisss Comenten...recuerden los review son el alimento de los autores n_n

wOOOo...buenooo..nos estamos leyendooo

SaYoNaRa!..

.

.


	16. Visitas

.

.

WiiIIi...Holitasss...volvi

buenoo buenoo...ya vamos como por la mitad del fic n_n...creooo O.o

en fin!...espero que les guste este capii...a mi me gusta la actitud de Hina en el hahaha

sin mas rodeooo...los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto...a quien le ruego encarecidamente que se deje de tanto relleno y vueltass y le meta accion al manga XD

A leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Debían de haber pasado varias horas desde que ella, exhausta, se había quedado dormida al lado del chico, sobre su pecho y utilizando su brazo como almohada.

.

El pelinegro, después de que ella se sumiera en un profundo sueño, se había limitado a mirarla descansar. Su rostro dormido era el reflejo de la paz, una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos reposaba sobre su inactivo corazón, mientras él podía escuchar palpitar el de ella, además de sentir como a su costado, los senos de la chica subían y bajaban, pausadamente con cada sutil respiración.

.

.

Ya debía de estar entrada la mañana, a pesar de que ningún rayo de sol se colara, gracias a unas gruesas cortinas oscuras, a esa habitación. Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido a la pared frente a él, cuando sintió que la chica a su lado comenzaba a despertar.

.

.

Cuando la ojiluna comenzó a abrir los ojos se sintió un poco desubicada, no sabía dónde se encontraba, hasta que recordó todo lo que había pasado en la playa, cuando abrió del todo sus ojos, se encontró con el perfil del pelinegro mirando la nada, en ese momento sintió una explosión de felicidad en su interior, y un poco de vergüenza, que se vio evidenciado en su rostro, al recordar lo sucedido en la noche, pero eso no evitó que se aferrara fuertemente a él en un abrazo.

.

.

-buenos días Sasuke – dijo ella en medio del abrazo

.

El chico esbozó una sutil sonrisa ladeada

.

.

-buenos días Hinata- contestó el mirándola fijamente, antes de acercarse a ella y besarla delicadamente, a la vez que la chica le correspondía, luego de unos instantes se separaron, en ella se podía percibir un tenue sonrojo, él se puso de pie, mientras comenzaba vestirse. Una vez terminada aquella acción, se giró hacia la chica que había bajado el rostro durante todo ese rato – te dejo para que puedas arreglarte

.

.

Ella asintió con un gesto, para que después el chico se marchase de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez fuera de aquella habitación una voz lo sorprendió por un instante para después irritarlo

.

.

-y… que haces saliendo de la habitación de nuestra pequeña huésped, hermanito – comentó divertido Itachi con una sonrisa intuyendo la reacción de su hermano menor

-eso no te importa - dijo el menor mientras retomaba sus pasos hacia su habitación, sin embargo fue seguido por su hermano

-no pude lograr _descansar_ anoche- soltó el mayor despreocupadamente - no me pude concentrar en reponer energías mientras escuchaba unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Hinata…Mmm ¿tú sabes algo sobre eso?

-deja de dar tanto rodeo Itachi – dijo Sasuke harto de las indirectas de su hermano – tu ya sabes que ocurrió – y con una sonrisa agregó – después de todo tu eres muy experimentado en esa rama

.

.

El pelinegro de coleta se llevó una mano a su pecho imitando un gesto de dolor

.

.

-como puedes creer eso de mi, actualmente solo vivo por una sola chica, Konan – sin embargo al ver la mirada irritada de su pequeño hermano, decidió ir al punto – entonces eso quiere decir que ¿decidiste convertirla del todo?

.

.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Sasuke

.

.

-en realidad, en este momento no lo sé – contestó mientras ingresaba a su habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió a la sala de aquella inmensa casa que tanto le gustaba, para encontrarse con el pelinegro esperándola, cuando lo vio allí, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro

.

.

-ya estoy aquí – anunció ella mientras se situaba a su lado

.

.

El la miró y sin poder contenerse, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con hambre, de manera salvaje, recordando aquella promesa en silencio que hizo en la noche, se quedaría con ella, ya las excusas que tenía se habían quedado sin valor, simplemente se arriesgaría, y lucharía contra cualquiera que obstaculizara su objetivo.

.

Cuando cortó el beso, ella aun permanecía con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas coloreadas, como esperando mas. Sonrió

.

.

-estás segura de lo que vas a hacer – preguntó el un poco ansioso

-si – contestó la chica sin vacilación – se que el comprenderá mis razones, es un buen chico

-hmp – musitó despectivamente el pelinegro – entonces tu no seas tan considerada, después de todo, vas a "terminar" con él

.

.

Después de esas palabras, ella bajo un poco la vista

.

.

-sabes, también voy a ir a casa de mi padre – dijo ella un poco cohibida

.

Ante la mención de aquel hombre, Sasuke sintió estremecer de ira su interior

.

-para este momento – continuó ella - él debe de estar enterado de mi encuentro con Gaara

-está bien – comentó – si algo sucede, vuelve aquí

.

.

.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que la chica no había estado frente al portón de aquella casa, desde que su amigo había sido enviado a estudiar a Suna, no había vuelto allí.

.

Tomo aire, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer

.

.

-_Señorita Hinata –_ emitió una voz por medio del intercomunicador – _puede seguir, el joven la espera en la sala_ – a la vez que el portón se abría dándole paso

.

.

Una vez en el interior se dirigió sin vacilación al lugar en el que el pelirrojo se encontraba esperándola, cuando llegó lo encontró sentado en un sillón mirándola fijamente

.

.

-Hinata – musitó él mientras se colocaba de pie – sabia que ibas a venir

-si – comentó ella – supongo que también sabes a que vine

-si lo sé – contestó, mientras le señalaba un lugar frente a él para que se sentara – yo te entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es tu renuencia a aceptar sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a la opción

- no es eso, es solo que yo no te veo de esa manera, solo te veo como mi mejor amigo – explicaba ella – creo que tú no eres esa persona indicada con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida

-que! - se exaltó un poco el chico – como que no soy la persona indicada, yo soy la persona que mejor te entiende, te conozco desde pequeña, estuve allí cada vez que llorabas por tu padre y por tu hermana, cada vez que la tristeza te invadía cuando llegaba la fecha de la muerte de tu madre – dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho se calmó un poco - estuve contigo cada vez que me necesitaste

-lo sé, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, tal vez si tu no hubieses estado conmigo yo no sería la persona que soy hoy - dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica – sabes, te quiero tanto, pero no creo que sea la persona que te haría feliz como lo mereces

.

.

El chico soltó un suspiro

.

.

-está bien – musitó el pelirrojo – yo nunca haría algo que te hiciera daño Hinata, es por eso que hablare con tu padre y le pediré que anule el compromiso - sin poder contenerse ella sonrió, mientras lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban por su rostro - yo también te quiero, es por eso que quiero que seas feliz, ya se conmigo o con otro

-gracias – dijo ella a la vez que lo rodeaba en un abrazo – de veras deseo que encuentres a esa persona que te alegrará el corazón – después de esas palabras, ella cortó el abrazo y se marchó

.

.

.

Luego de que ella abandonara la estancia, una sonrisa macabra adornó el rostro del pelirrojo.

.

.

.

-_el problema Hinata, es que creo que ninguna persona podría hacerte más feliz que yo_

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de la casa del pelirrojo sintió como se había quitado un peso de encima, la verdad se había sentía feliz, sin embargo ahora que se encontraba en aquel sitio que había llamado hogar por mucho tiempo, sintió como toda la calma abandonaba su cuerpo.

.

.

Respiro hondo, y tomo fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venia

.

.

-así que la hija prodiga vuelve a casa- comentó una voz grave que la estremeció – ya era hora

-padre – dijo ella con respeto, más que con el habitual temor – mi visita de hoy no es con el motivo de volver aquí, de hecho, muy pronto viajare con mi tío Hizashi a otra ciudad, pero el motivo de real de que este aquí es para hablar de mi compromiso

.

.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa altanera

.

.

-ya veo que te enteraste del regreso de tu prometido – habló el padre de la pelinegra - la boda está planeada para que sea dentro de poco

-yo…yo no me quiero casar con el – dijo ella dubitativa augurando la reacción de su padre

-que tu que! –Exclamó exaltado – quien te crees que eres, eso ya ha sido determinado

-pero, yo…- intentaba explicarse ella

-tú, solo eres una inútil, este ha sido el único uso que te he encontrado!- decía el hombre de manera fría y sin consideración – igual que tu madre, ella también era solo un medio para obtener algo, pero ni siquiera para eso sirvió…

.

.

A cada palabra hiriente que agregaba el hombre en su retahíla sobre su madre, Hinata sentía como el interior de sus venas ardían, sus puños se encontraban fuertemente apretados, tratando de reprimir el impulso de dejarse controlar por algo que en su interior punzaba en salir.

.

.

-…pero al final solo fue una ramera!

.

.

Impulso que no pudo contener por más tiempo

.

.

-ya cállate! – exclamó ella con voz de ultratumba acallando inconscientemente al hombre frente a ella, y con una velocidad hasta el momento desconocida se acercó hasta a él y lo agarró del cuello – quien te crees para manipular a todos a tu placer, solo eres un despojo mas del mundo – el agarre se hacía cada vez mas fuerte – como te atreves a hablar de esa manera de mi madre…

.

.

Con mucha dificultad el mayor entre sus manos, que ahora tenía el rostro de un horrible color morado a causa del agarre, alcanzo a pronunciar unas palabras que la dejaron paralizada

.

.

-t-tus o-ojos…s-son r-rojos…que e-eres t-tu….

.

.

Con temor de ella misma lo soltó abruptamente, dejándolo caer en el suelo sin consideración

.

.

-no me voy a casar! – gritó ella antes de salir a un débil hombre tirado en el suelo.

.

.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de aquella casa su respiración agitada comenzó a calmarse, pero de un momento a otro, todo su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, provocándole unas incontenible nauseas que hacían aun mas difícil la tarea de mantenerse en pie.

.

.

Después de un rato logró estabilizarse y atribuyéndole esos episodios al estrés, se dirigió a su casa para descansar un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Que tal!

espero que les haya gustado

hahahahaha

buenoo hoy me siento un poco malvada muajajaja...asi que les dejare un mini...micro adelanto XD

**Proximo capitulo: Alumnos Nuevos**

****_Aquella chica rubia sostenia un paraguas rosado frente a la mansion de los pelinegros_

_mirando con odio el sol que se posaba en su brazo...pero nada de eso importaba_

_Sasuke lo valia..._

_._

_._

_._

buenooo tengo un anuncio que hacer...este era el ultimo capitulo que tenia guardado de esta historia...y como les habia comentado, estoy reescribiendo esta historia n_n ya tengo el capi siguiente escrito...pero siento que luego me voy a atrasar mucho por la uni...asi que quiero que sepan que me retrasare un poco pero no abandonare la historia...pido paciencia y comprension

...gracias

en fiinnn

plisss dejen reviewsss

sayonara

.

.

.

.


	17. Nuevos Estudinates Aliados

**.**

**.**

**Wiiii...Por aqui resucitandoooo...al ritmo del gangnam Style hahahaha**

**me disculpo por el tiempo durante el cual los tuve abandonando**

**la verdad es que la universidad y la actualizacion de otros proyectos me tuvieron entretenida**

**en finnnn**

**espero que disfruten este capituloooo**

**al fin descubrirán quien es la misteriosa rubia hahahhaha...por ahi alguien acertó**

**bueno buenooo**

**Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto...**

**y ahora**

**A leer!**

**...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frente a la casa de los Uchiha se hallaba una menuda y rubia figura femenina, de cuerpo despampanante protegida de los rayos del sol gracias a una sombrilla rosada.

.

.

Soltó un bufido de desden al ver como una parte de su brazo se encontraba expuesta al astro rey.

.

.

Con un movimiento coqueto comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal de aquella residencia, para luego proceder a tocar y esperar.

.

.

.

Poco a poco se comenzaron a escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban sin prisas, para que luego la puerta fuera abierta por cierto pelinegro de cabello recogido

.

.

.

-hola Itachi – saludó la chica a la vez que se acomodaba un brazo bajo su busto de manera insinuante

.

.

Al chico esa visita no le auguraba nada bueno

.

.

.

-hola Ino – contestó el chico – que haces por aquí

-déjame entrar, este sol me va a hacer daño en mi piel – reprochó la rubia – créeme, no luzco bonita cuando estoy demasiado bronceada

.

.

El chico bufó por lo bajo, mientras se hacía a un lado para que la chica pasara

.

.

-¿y dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó con un tinte de emoción la ojiazul

-está en el Instituto – respondió sin mucho interés el Uchiha mayor, a la vez que emprendía la marcha hacia la parte superior de su hogar para lograr el descanso que no había logrado la noche anterior

-eso es genial – comentó Ino mientras lo seguía – entonces me daré una vuelta por ese lugar y luego volveré para darle una sorpresita – resolvió animada la rubia para luego precipitarse sin reparo hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Itachi presintió que aquello no le agradaría para nada a su pequeño y tonto hermanito

.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó fastidiado del instituto, ya que Hinata al final no había ido a clases y aquel rubio hiperactivo no había dejado de molestarlo en todo el día

.

.

-ya volviste hermanito – saludó Itachi una vez dentro de la casa – tienes a una chica esperando en tu habitación

.

.

El pelinegro sonrió al imaginar que cierta chica de ojos como la luna lo esperaba acostada en su cama, y sin esperar más se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su recamara, su sonrisa desapareció

.

.

.

-hola Sasuke – saludó la rubia que se encontraba acostada sensualmente sobre la cama

-¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro con irritación, lo que ocasionó que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchara

-creí que te estarías sintiendo solo sin mi – contestó la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hacia el pelinegro – por eso vine a quedarme aquí contigo

.

.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco a causa de la revelación

.

.

-…además, hoy me di una vuelta por tu instituto – agregó la chica – y debo decir que es bastante corriente…

.

.

El pelinegro dejo de escuchar su retahíla y en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez que este era el momento menos indicado para que Ino viniera a involucrarse en su vida

.

.

-…y adivina quién será tu nueva compañera de clases…pues yo – señalo con orgullo la rubia y una sonrisa que solo logró aumentar el mal humor del chico

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la casa de su tío se sorprendió al ver una maleta en la sala y el temor la invadió… ¿su tío la enviaría de vuelta donde su padre?...ese simple pensamiento la estremeció y la lleno de dolor.

.

.

.

-¿Hinata? – resonó la voz de su tío llamándola y se sintió temblar

-si tío Hizashi, soy yo – contestó nerviosa

.

.

El mayor con un gesto de su mano la insto a sentarse

.

.

-tu padre llamó hoy – habló al tiempo que sentaba junto a ella – se escuchaba algo extraño, y dejo dicho que no te quería ver nunca más por su casa – cuando terminó de pronunciar aquello, la pelinegra pudo ver como su rostro adquiría un gesto melancólico - …lo siento

.

.

Ella soltó un suspiro

.

.

-no se preocupe tío, de todas formas, yo tampoco pensaba volver nunca allí – dijo ella en un tono de voz que dejaba ver que a pesar de aquella afirmación, le dolía las circunstancias, después de todo ese hombre era su _padre_

_ ._

_._

Ante aquello Hizashi, se sintió un poco aliviado

.

.

-también quería informarte que tengo que viajar, ya sabes, para arreglar algunas cosas sobre mi traslado a otra ciudad

.

.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿entonces, esas maletas no eran para ella?

.

.

El alivio la recorrió entera

.

.

-entre Neji y tu cuidaran de la casa mientras no esté- agregó el mayor - …luego de eso viviremos los tres, juntos como una familia en la otra ciudad

.

.

Ella sonrío a su tío, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que de repente cayó sobre ella

.

.

¿Cómo le diría que no iría con ellos?

.

¿Cómo decirle, que podría llegar a convertirse en vampiro?

.

.

.

-lo estaré esperando

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba distraída. Y no era para menos, ya que había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que el futuro le traería.

.

.

Levanto la mirada cuando el profesor llegó

.

.

-hoy les quiero presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes que se nos unen – anunció este sin soltar el cigarro que estaba entre sus labios- así que entren de una vez y preséntense – le dijo a las personas que esperaban al pasillo

.

.

.

La primera en entrar fue una chica rubia despampanante que levanto uno que otro silbido, y Hinata pudo ver que esta tenía la mirada clavada sobre Sasuke, quien al notar aquello gruñó por lo bajo.

.

.

Luego de ella entró un chico, que hizo que la joven se enderezara…

.

.

_¿Qué hacía Gaara aqui?_

_._

_¿No estaba el estudiando en Suna?_

.

.

El chico la miró fijamente, para luego dirigirle un intento de sonrisa

.

.

-mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, un placer estar aquí – se presentó ella haciendo un guiño y lanzando un beso

-Soy Gaara Sabaku No - dijo el secamente

.

.

Y sin saber porque, Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento

.

.

.

.

.

-¿así que ya no están comprometidos? – preguntó Kiba por quinta vez a Gaara, quien a esas alturas ya no contestaba, logrando irritar a Tenten quien le lanzó un lápiz al castaño – que pasa contigo, loca!

-agradece que no fue un Kunai – le contestó la joven con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno

-aww que lindos que estuvieran comprometidos – dijo melosa la rubia quien se encontraba abrazando a un sombrío Sasuke , dirigiéndose a Hinata, quien se encontraba algo sonrojada – yo siempre he soñado con casarme y usar un vestido vaporoso…

-Por cierto…tu… ¿porque estas tan cerca del teme? – le preguntó Naruto a la rubia, atreviéndose a la pregunta que todos se estaban formulando internamente, en especial cierta pelinegra

-somos primos! – chilló ella, haciendo que Sasuke la apartara con brusquedad

-no se parecen en nada – soltó Naruto mientras los miraba alternativamente, provocando que Tenten y Kiba se soltaran a reír

.

.

Gaara aprovecho aquello para apartarse del grupo y salir de aquel salón

.

.

.

.

.

El pelirrojo se hallaba sentado en una banca cerca al jardín del instituto, pensando cual sería la mejor estrategia para lograr que Hinata volviera a él…

.

.

.

-Por tu expresión deduzco que tenemos el mismo objetivo – cuando giró la mirada se topó con aquella rubia hiperactiva que había llegado como nueva junto a él

-¿y cual supones que es mi objetivo? – le preguntó con un toque de cinismo

-separar a Hinata y Sasuke – dijo ella con una sonrisa al saber que había atinado - …y tengo un plan

.

.

Trató de que en su rostro no se notara la curiosidad que lo embargaba

.

.

-y cual es – le preguntó sin rodeos

.

.

Ella ensanchó aún más su sonrisa para luego sentarse junto a él

.

.

-la duda…no hay nada que dañe más una relación que la duda – comentó ella, para luego agregar – los haremos dudar uno del otro

.

.

No quería admitirlo, pero aquel era un buen plan…pero

.

.

-¿quiero saber tu motivo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo a Ino

-siempre he estado enamorada de él…créeme cuando te digo que he llevado este sentimiento por un _largo, largo tiempo_

_ ._

_._

El soltó un suspiro

.

.

-supongo que ahora somos aliados

-sí, lo somos

.

.

.

.

**...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capiiiiii**

**hahahhahaa**

**anuncio que me demorare un poquitito en subie el siguiente, ya que me toca reescribirlo U.U**

**buenooo buenooo...¿quieren avance?...digan yo! hahahha**

**Proximo Capitulo: Sembrando la duda**

_-ahora que te veo bien...te pareces mucho a aquella chica_

_- ¿a quien?_

_-a la unica chica que Sasuke ha amado...y amará...ella quien lo marcó_

_ella estaba estática_

_-supongo que es por eso que esta contigo...eres la viva imagen de ella_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entonces...nos estamos leyendoooooooo**

**Cambio y Fuera hahhahaha**

**.**

**.**


	18. Sembrando la duda

**...**

**.**

**HolisssSs**

**Wiii volvi...les pido disculpas por la demora...pero es ke la inspiracion me abandono...asi que...**

**buenoo...les traigo la conti de este fic...**

**sin mas vueltas...Naruto no me pertenece, sino Masashi Kishimoto**

**a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En un frondoso jardín de una inmensa mansión, se hallaba sentada una joven de cabellera azabache mirando fijamente la luna llena que decoraba el manto nocturno._

_._

_-Hikari! Que estás haciendo aquí!_

_. _

_La chica no se sobresaltó por el tono hosco del joven, ella sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, sino que, sencillamente, así era él._

_ ._

_._

_-solo salí a pasear, Sasuke_

_-es que no te das cuenta del frio que hace – le reprochó nuevamente el pelinegro_

_-no te preocupes, no he tenido ninguna crisis desde hace una semana – le dijo ella con una tenue sonrisa_

_-hmp, eso no me tranquiliza – inquirió el joven vampiro_

_-no es… - comenzó a hablar ella pero se vio interrumpida por una insistente tos, pero la mirada del chico se ensombreció cuando noto rastros de sangre en la comisura de su boca_

_ ._

_Ella sonrió levemente_

_._

_-Sasuke…no es ningún misterio que voy a morir_

_._

_…Voy a morir_

_._

_…A morir…._

_._

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se sentía incómodo, desde que se recobró de su descanso, no había podido apartar de su mente los recuerdos de Hikari

.

.

Aquello no auguraba nada bueno

.

Y menos si recordaba la delicada situación en la que había colocado a Hinata

.

.

-buenos días, Sasuke - saludo Hinata con una sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él

.

.

Contestó el saludo con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza

.

.

Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo al verla, teniendo a flor de piel los recuerdos de la otra chica.

.

.

Al rato los demás comenzaron a llegar y gradualmente el ruido aumento

.

Primero Shino, quien solo saludo

.

Luego Tenten, quien abrazó de manera entusiasta a Hinata

.

Seguida de Gaara, él solo lo miró de reojo y saludo con una sonrisa a la pelinegra

.

Después apareció Ino, con una versión mas corta del uniforme, quien enseguida se enganchó a él y compartió una ambigua mirada con el pelirrojo

.

Y luego el ruido aumento con la llegada de Kiba y Naruto, este ultimo quien lo saludo con un entusiasmado "Teme"

.

.

.

Al verse rodeado, cavilo que no había caído en cuenta de cuando había caído dentro de aquel circulo, de raros. Dirigio una mirada a la chica junto a él y la encontró dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

.

.

Si, desde que ella se involucró en su vida, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del descanso, Ino la había sorprendido y le había pedido que la acompañara ya que quería hablar de algo con ella, sin esperar más, ella aceptó.

.

Una vez en la azotea, las dos jóvenes se sentaron en una banca que ahí se encontraba

.

.

-Hinata – habló la rubia atrayendo toda su atención – yo amo a Sasuke, siempre lo he amado

.

La convicción con la que la joven dijo aquello la dejo pasmada

.

-pero…sé que él ahora está contigo y se le ve feliz – continuó la rubia – hacia tanto que no lo veía asi, y yo como su guardiana soy feliz por él

-¿g-guardiana? – pregunto confusa la pelinegra

-sí, yo soy la guardiana de Sasuke – ella soltó un suspiro cansino – te explicó…los Yamanaka, tenemos el don de distinguir la energía sobrenatural y manejarla, así que desde tiempos inmemorables hemos estado ligados a los Uchiha, somos algo asi como la policía personal de ellos, no permitimos que asesinen ni conviertan humanos indiscriminadamente…y vigilamos el cumplimiento de otras normas.

.

.

Hinata solo asintió, sentía cierto regocijo al conocer más cosas sobre el mundo que rodeaba a Sasuke

.

.

-la última vez que lo vi cerca de una chica fue cuando él era aún un vampiro inexperto – dijo la chica sin mucho interés -…pero sabes, ahora que te veo bien… te pareces mucho a ella

- ¿ a-a quién?- preguntó Hinata, aun un poco contrariada al saber que hubo otra chica en la vida del pelinegro, aunque aquello debería ser obvio, se dijo, después de todo Sasuke era muy guapo

-a la única chica que Sasuke ha amado – dijo Ino sin ninguna clase de compasión, ocultándose detrás de una máscara de amabilidad - ...y amará...ella quien lo marcó, Hikari, el primer amor de él

.

Hinata estaba estática

.

-supongo que es por eso que está contigo...ya que eres la viva imagen de ella

.

.

Al ver el rostro de la pelinegra Ino sonrió, para luego ponerse de pie y dejarla ahí sola

.

.

.

_Ya había sembrado la semilla…_

_Solo faltaba un jardinero que la hiciera brotar…_

.

-Gaara...ahora es tu turno – musitó la rubia en voz baja

.

.

.

Hinata pasó el resto de las clases con la mente en otro lugar

Y es que las palabras de Ino no la dejaban en paz

.

.

_La única chica que ha amado y amara…_

_La única chica que ha amado y amara_…

.

.

Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, la pelinegra se levantó y abandono rápidamente el aula para no toparse con nadie.

.

.

Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba como alguien la llamaba, hasta que sintió que alguien la halaba del brazo

.

.

Sobresaltada, se revolvió involuntariamente, para luego percatarse de que unos ojos aguamarina la miraban fijamente

.

.

-Gaara, me asustaste – dijo ella al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio

-estabien, solo estaba pensando en llevarte a tu casa – comentó al tiempo que señalaba el auto tras él

.

Ella acepto, la verdad dudaba de que llegara a la casa de su tio, sin sufrir un tropiezo o un golpe con un poste a causa de lo angustiaba que estaba.

.

Una vez en el auto, Gaara inicio su parte

.

.

-y…como te va con "ese chico"

.

Ella sonrió levemente, como no queriendo preocuparlo

.

-bien

- si tienes algún problema, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Hinata – dijo él con sinceridad – pero quiero que sepas que aunque te libere del compromiso, lo que siento por ti sigue

Aquello solo la hizo sentir peor, estaba hiriendo a alguien que apreciaba mucho

.

-Hinata, solo una pregunta me terminara de convencer y me dejara tranquilo - inquirio el pelirrojo - ¿el realmente te ama?

.

Ella dudo un poco, sabia que Sasuke sentía algo fuerte por ella, pero no lograba definir el que

.

-si

-¿estas segura? ¿el te lo ha dicho?

.

.

Aquello fue como un golpe…en realidad el nunca le había mencionado esas palabras

.

Y no es como si el fuera muy expresivo pero…pero

.

.

.

_Dudaba, ella dudaba_

.

.

Y Gaara sonrió ante aquello…

.

.

.

.

**...**

**debo decir que odie a Hinata en este capitulo...y eso ke lo escribi yo XD XD**

**espero que les haya gustadooo**

**y como...disculpa...les dejo un avance del proximo capitulo**

_**Capitulo: Mi Razón de Ser**_

_-es que siento que solo volviste a mi por culpa_

_-de que hablas…_

_-niégame que te sientes culpable y te arrepientes de haberme mordido!_

_-Si! Me arrepiento.._

_-y también de estar conmigo...y si eso es así...dejemos las cosas..._

**Woooooo...**

**en fin dejen reviewssss**

**nos leemos**

**cambio y fuera**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. Discusion

**Hola.**

**Primero que todo me gustaria disculparme por el total abandono en el que dejé esta historia, la verdad es que centré toda mi atencion en otros proyecto dejando asi desatendidas algunas historias, entre esas, esta.**

**Espero de todo corazon que disculpen a este intento de escritora, y que sigan disfrutando de esta historia.**

**Como siempre Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**yo solo los uso para fines de diversion**

**.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, mirando un punto indefinido del techo mientras se encontraba acostada de espaladas sobre su cama.

.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, y aunque no quería admitirlo, las dudas la estaban consumiendo por completo, y es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras dichas por Ino y Gaara.

.

Era cierto que Sasuke no era el ser mas expresivo del mundo, pero ciertamente ella no tenía la certeza de que era lo que él sentía realmente por ella y eso simplemente la llevaba a pensar en aquella chica, Hikari, que había sido el primer amor de Sasuke.

.

.

_¿Qué tan parecida era ella a Hikari?_

_¿Realmente Sasuke estaba con ella por recordarle a alguien más?_

.

.

Sin embargo también había mas en cuestión de lo que se quería admitir, como el que Sasuke se había acercado nuevamente a ella cuando se enteró que debido a su mordida posiblemente ella pudiera convertirse en vampiro.

.

.

_¿Tendría la culpa algo que ver?_

.

.

-Hinata – la llamó una voz bastante conocida para ella, que la sacó de inmediato de sus cavilaciones

-Sasuke – musitó ella al tiempo que se erguía para verlo, ahí de pie en medio de su habitación

-¿en qué tanto piensas? – interrogó él sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la joven

-Sasuke, recuerdas aquel tiempo en el que te distanciaste por completo de mí – dijo ella nerviosa para luego hacer una pausa. Al ver que él no decía nada continuó - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-porque no era bueno para ti el estar cerca de algo como yo – contestó el sin mutar su estoica expresión – primero fuiste atacada por vampiros en el parque, luego mordida por mí y después mi primo te consideró su cena, ¿no crees que esas son tres buenas razones para que creyera que lo más sano era alejarme de ti?

.

Hinata quedó un poco sorprendida por la vehemencia con la que él había contestado, y esa misma actitud la llevó nuevamente a considerar la culpa, después de todo, el tenia tal resolución de alejarse de ella, así que lo único que pudo haberlo motivado a acercarse debía ser la culpa, pensó ella con tristeza

.

-hmp, entonces me vas a decir la razón de este absurdo interrogatorio – comentó el pelinegro al notar la expresión abatida de la chica frente a él

.

Ella soltó un suspiro de frustración

.

-siento que solo volviste a mí por culpa – dijo ella sin levantar la vista

.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad

.

-¿de que estas hablando?

-es s-solo que tú estabas tan decidido a alejarte de mí, hasta que aquel "contratiempo" se manifestó

.

Para ese entonces el ceño de Sasuke estaba más que fruncido y su estado de ánimo pasaba por la frustración.

.

-deja de decir estupideces

.

Ante aquel tono seco Hinata se crispó y bruscamente se levantó

.

-¡niégame que te sientes culpable y te arrepientes de haberme mordido! – soltó ella con ímpetu

-¡si, Me arrepiento! – Contestó él – claro que me arrepiento

-y también de estar conmigo – agregó ella en voz baja – Sasuke, vete, por favor, quiero estar sola

.

.

Cuando Hinata levantó la mirada se encontró sola en su habitación y una sensación de vacío se instaló en su corazón.

.

Sin poder contenerse se puso de pie y agarró un chándal de su armario y salió de su casa, necesitaba salir de ahí, despejarse y pensar.

.

Mientras caminaba se percató de que había llegado a aquel parque en el que se encontró por primera vez a Sasuke y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin control por su rostro.

.

.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

¿Cómo había permitido que todas esas dudas dañaran lo que estaba construyendo con Sasuke?

De una forma u otra él le había demostrado sus sentimientos

.

.

Sus sollozos iban cada vez más en aumento a medida que esos pensamientos la invadían, así que cuando sintió que unos brazos la estrechaban se envaró.

.

-hmp, no llores

.

Aquel tono tosco de voz la reconfortó

.

-lo siento Sasuke, lo siento en verdad

-déjate de tantos lamentos – musitó él al tiempo que la apretaba más contra si – dime que es lo que te puso en este estado

.

Ella gimoteó un poco entre sus brazos, para luego con voz ronca preguntar

.

- ¿Quién es Hikari?

.

Todo el cuerpo del chico se tensó ante aquella pregunta

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo...hasta aqui queda este capitulo<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado...asi que sin esperar mas sigamos al otro capitulo...nos leemos alla**

**.**


	20. Hikari

**_._**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo otro capitulo para compensar la espera prolongada XD_**

**_espero que les guste...creo que me salió muy cursi, pero bueno XP..._**

**_como siempre...Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto...si fuera mio, ya hubiese secuestrado a Gaara y a Minato *Q*..._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_-¡No quiero morir Sasuke! – Musitaba entre hipidos la joven pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_

_-Cálmate Hikari, ponerte en ese estado no es bueno para tu salud – le decía Sasuke al tiempo que le peinaba el cabello con la mano buscando relajarla_

_-por favor Sasuke, transfórmame en vampiro, por favor – le rogaba ella ignorando las palabras del moreno – de esa manera yo nunca moriré y podremos estar juntos por toda la eternidad_

_. _

_Al ver esos ojos azules suplicante con un profundo dolor enraizado, asintió_

_. _

_-está bien Hikari, lo haré_

.

.

.

.

-¿Quién te habló de ella? – preguntó en tono sombrío haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera. Ella nunca lo había visto de aquella manera.

-¿e-eso importa? – contestó ella tratando de que el miedo que le había producido no se notara, sin embargo el pelinegro se percató de lo que había ocasionado y se calmó

-sí, si importa – contestó él para luego agregar – Hikari hace parte de mi pasado, un pasado que no quiero recordar pero que no deja de atormentarme

.

.

.

-_Sasuke, no quiero morir…no quiero morir_

_-Oh por Dios, que he hecho…_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

Al ver la mirada tornada de Sasuke, Hinata se arrepintió de haber preguntado y se recriminó el haberse dejado llevar por pensamientos estúpidos y egoístas.

.

-Sasuke, no es…

-ella tenía 16 años cuando la conocí – continuó el sin prestarle atención a Hinata – tenía un rostro tierno y una actitud común en una adolescente de su edad, sin embargo la vida de ella estaba llegando a su fin, pues sufría de una enfermedad terminal. Comenzamos a tratar y no sé cómo ni cuándo, terminamos en una relación. Realmente la amaba profundamente, o eso creía, en ese entonces yo era un vampiro que acababa de madurar y aún era bastante ignorante de muchas cosas.

.

El dolor cruzaba el estoico rostro del moreno mientras hablaba, conmoviendo profundamente a Hinata.

.

-ella estaba aterrada de morir a pesar de saber que sus días estaban contados, y por eso lloraba todas las noche. – él soltó un suspiro y continuó - Yo estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de librarla de aquel dolor y accedí a lo que ella tanto me pedía, convertirla.

.

Al momento de pronunciar aquella palabra ella sintió como el cuerpo de Sasuke se envaró, y tuvo la certeza de que se avecinaba lo peor.

.

-las cosas no salieron bien, yo entre en un frenesí por la sangre gracias a mi inexperiencia y en medio de la inconsciencia en la que me encontraba terminé desgarrándole la garganta

.

Hinata soltó un jadeo, para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

.

-cuando volví en mi – continuó Sasuke, al tiempo que la estrechaba más hacia él – casi me vuelvo loco, estaba cubierto por la sangre de la chica que supuestamente amaba. Sino hubiese sido por Itachi creo que hubiera acabado con mi vida.

.

Para ese entonces Hinata ya se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva. El solo imaginar cómo se debió de sentir al despertar y ver muerta a la mujer con la que había decidido vivir eternamente.

.

-aquello fue mi culpa, yo debí seguir oponiéndome. Así que cuando de igual manera me deje llevar y te mordí, un conflicto se generó en mi interior, algo seguía empujándome a estar contigo, pero mi mente sabía que estaba mal.

-perdóname Sasuke, perdóname por dudar de ti y de tus sentimientos – decía ella en medio de los sollozos que no se detenían

-hmp, perdóname tu, por darte razones para hacerlo – dijo el mientras la separaba del abrazo en el que se habían inmerso desde el inicio y limpiaba las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de la pelinegra, luego de eso se acercó al rostro de la joven para apoderarse de los labios de ella en un beso rudo y apasionado, al cual ella respondió.

.

Mientras volvía abrazarlo con fuerza, decidió que nunca más dudaría de Sasuke.

No dudaría de ese vampiro que a pesar de haber vivido aquello, ahora se encontraba besándola con tanto ahínco.

.

-ven conmigo a casa – musitó el luego de separarse solo un poco de los labios de ella

.

.

Ella solo asintió y se dejó llevar

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, reposando en el torso desnudo del mismo, cubiertos solo por un edredón negro que la protegía a ella del frio, Hinata recordó aquella conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke la primera vez que se encontraron en aquel parque.

.

-Sabes Sasuke, ya se cuál es mi propósito en el mundo – susurró ella - y ese es amarte

.

Al escucharla decir aquello sonrió de lado, sin que ella lo viera.

.

-escucha bien Hinata, porque esto no lo repetiré más, créeme – dijo él, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura femenina con sus brazos y se acercaba al oído de ella para susurrar – Te amo

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Y que tal...¿les gustó?<strong>

**espero que si...ufff**

**dejen reviews plisss XD XD**

**Avance:**

_**Proximo Capitulo: Fuera de Control**_

_-Sabes Hanabi, siempre fuiste una mocosa insufrible y amargada, me pregunto si tu sangre sabe igual_

_-d-de que estas hablando Hinata_

_-ya veras - musitó Hinata con una sonrisa altiva para luego Hincar sus colmillos en el niveo cuello de la menor_


End file.
